Situaciones de adolecentes
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Un chico atormentado por matones. Un capitan del equipo que odia a los abusadores. ¿Que sucedera cuando el destino los una? YYxY y otras parejas secundarias. Fic en asociacion con Janet. Vuelto a subir. EN HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Primer capitulo**

Escuela Secundaria Domino: uno de los colegios mas conocidos a lo largo de toda la historia en la ciudad, no solo debido al prestigio que la misma poseía, sino que además de ello, era bien conocida por su baile anual de fin de año.

Precisamente esos bailes eran planeados con semanas de anticipación. De modo que los chicos tenían no solo tiempo de escoger el tema, sino también su pareja y vestimenta. Siempre era una de las mejores fiestas de fin de año. Casi todos los alumnos de la secundaria podían asistir...

- ¡¡¡Vamos, enano!!! ¿¿¿Que pasa contigo??? ¿¿¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer???

- ¡¡¡¡jajajajajajajaj!!!!!

Lamentablemente, no todos... y Yugi Muto era uno de ellos... ¿motivos? Que un grupo de matones siempre estuvieran encima de uno fastidiándo la vida parecía ser solo uno y verdaderamente suficiente para evitar esa clase de eventos sociales...

- ¡¡¡vamos!!! ¡¡¡Suéltenme!!! – gritaba el chico Moto.

¿¿¿Sabes qué se me ocurre?? ¡¡una cita en tu casillero!!

¡¡El casillero no!!! ¡¡Basta!! - sin embargo, sus suplicas son inútiles, ya es que es lanzado dentro del mismo, donde le encierran - ¡¡¡SAQUENME!!!

- ¡¡¡ahí te quedas!!!! ¡¡¡jajajajajajaja!!!

- ¡BASTA!

Se escucho la voz de alguien mayor. No era de ningún profesor claro. Pero era uno de los alumnos de grado superior. Lo delataba la voz y el uniforme.

- Sáquenlo inmediatamente de allí. – Ordenó con voz terminante.

Los matones se dan vuelta rápidamente para enfrentar a quien les había gritado y se encuentran cara a cara con el capital de fútbol masculino: Atemu Yami. Era apodado como el faraón, y también bien sabido que quien se metía con el... Nunca terminaba bien.

- ¿Acaso no me escucharon par de tontos? Dije que lo saquen.

- ... –

El grupo de matones se miró entre si, al instante que tras cuchichear entre ellos un poco, finalmente hacían lo indicado... Quizá eran abusivos, pero eso no significaba que fueran tontos; después de que abrieran el casillero y el chico cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo cuando había estado lanzándose contra la puerta intentando abrirla, los mismos se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron vencido advirtiendo a su presa _ la próxima vez, no tendrás tanta suerte ._..

- oye niño, ¿estas bien? No deberías de andar por los pasillos solo a estas horas.

- ...- el chico comienza a recoger sus cosas, no atreviéndose a levantar la mirada

oye, ¿ni siquiera me darás las gracias por salvarte? –

El capitán lo observo. En realidad no era la primera vez que lo veía ser molestado por esos tipos. Pero nunca lo había visto defenderse o intentar hacer algo para evitarlo...

-... –

El pequeño simplemente apretó el agarre del libro que recién había sujetado... Esto si que era genial... No solo era amedrentado por los matones de la secundaria, sino que ahora, el capitán del equipo de fútbol sabía lo patético que era

- Yo... ¡¡¡muchas gracias!!! - y sin dar tiempo a nada, el chico se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo

- Por nada... – Alcanzó a decir mientras lo observaba correr lejos.

Yami se le quedo mirando unos momentos y luego miro hacia atrás. Por alguna razón... quería saber a quien había salvado.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su grupo, el de los populares. No es que le divertía mucho... sino que simplemente estaba uno de sus compañeros: Marik. No dijo nada, solo se recargo por uno de los casilleros mientras el moreno coqueteaba con una de las chicas

- Así que... ¿¿¿tendrás algo que hacer esta noche, sasha??? Si quisieras, podría hacer un espacio en mi agenda para verte... -

Ese era Marik. Un joven moreno de cabellos grisáceos. Era parte del equipo de fútbol de Yami. También era conocido como un Don Juan.

- Bueno yo... -la muchacha iba a responder pero es interrumpida

- Oye Marik, ¿quien es el chico enano? Ese que amelda y su pandilla casi siempre meten al casillero... -

En realidad no le importaba que Marik estuviera queriendo convencer a la muchacha de salir. Solo quería satisfacer su curiosidad. Eso siempre crispaba los nervios del moreno.

- ¿¿Importa eso realmente, yami??? ¡¡Es solo otro pobre diablo que almeda y raphael gustan molestar!! Ahora, si me disculpas, ¡estoy ocupado! - se gira hacia la chica - ¿¿me decías, linda??

- Sasha, yo que tu no aceptaría... Marik es mujeriego. Yo quiero saber quien es ese chico

El moreno dejó escapar un resoplido mientras tras sonreír galantemente decirle a la chica _ discúlpame unos momentitos, ¿¿s_i_?? _, Sujeta a Yami por el frente de la chaqueta y se lo lleva a otro lado

- ¡¡¡Muy bien!!! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¿¿Te debe dinero?? Si es así dime cuanto fue y te los doy pero ¡¡¡DEJA de meterte en mis asuntos!!! Tengo mis propios intereses, ¿¿¿sabias???

- ... ¡Quiero saber quien demonios es! ¡¿Acaso no puedo saber quien demonios es ese chico?! Quiero saber a quien salvo

- ¡¡Uh-uh!!! ¿¿Le salvaste?? ¡¡Malo, malo, malo!! Déjame decirte que si quieres que tu popularidad descienda, hay formas más fáciles y menos denigrantes de hacerlo, ¿¿eh?? ¡Pero bueno! si diciéndote el nombre me dejas en paz, te lo diré: su nombre es Yugi Muto, y es uno de los taraditos del 2do curso... ¿contento?

- Bien, gracias. Es lo único que quería saber. Ya puedes volver con tu conquiste de una noche

Yami se da vuelta y se va sin mas, el moreno regresa a su quehacer, no parando en lo demás.

Por su parte, Yugi caminaba cabizbajo hacia casa de su abuelo... ¿por que de todas las personas a quienes podían molestar, el parecía estar en el puesto n.1? Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabia que la respuesta posiblemente era debido a su estatura... demonios... si tan solo fuera un poco mas alto, seguro los demás no se meterían con el...

- Vaya, así que eres Yugi Moto de segundo año. Pensé que eras de primer año. –

Era el capitán del equipo que estaba con una pelota en su mano, tenia la chaqueta del equipo puesta. Estaba recostado por la pared de uno de los edificios

El chico no evitó dejar escapar un leve sonido de sorpresa tras escuchar la repentina voz del chico, mientras instintivamente apretaba el agarre al arnés de su mochila y se hacía un paso hacia atrás; ¿¿como rayos había llegado ahí antes que el?? No... Mejor dicho ¡¿como demonios había sabido que pasaría por ahí?!

- ... ¿q-que es lo que quieres??

- Vives cerca de mi casa. Te acompañare para asegurarme de que no tengas problemas. -Yami noto la mirada aterrada del chico y se ríe- No pienso hacerte nada Moto, no soy como raphael

- ¡Y r-raphael que tiene que ver?! Encima, no tienes por que preocuparte! si no me golpean hoy lo harán mañana, así que no te molestes, pero de cualquier forma, ¡gracias! ¡Puedo irme a mi casa solo...! - comienza a caminar nuevamente, bastante apenado por haber sido descubierto

- Me da igual. De todos modos tengo que ir para ese lado, así que... Te acompañare igual

Durante los siguientes minutos, se mantuvo en silencio... no obstante, no lograba de vez en cuando mirar al chico que le seguía detrás... ¿que ocurría con el? nadie jamás se había preocupado por el antes, ni siquiera aquellos que sabían lo mucho que lo molestaban, ¿por que de la nada alguien como el iba a comenzar a preocuparse? Seguro se trataba de alguna apuesta... si, seguro era eso...

Luego de caminar un rato mas en silencio yami bufo aburrido.

- Oye... ¿que te parece si jugamos un partido? Conozco una cancha por aquí cerca.

No sabia realmente porque... pero desde que vio a ese chico... quiso tomarlo bajo su protección. No le gustaba que abusaran de otros... pero nunca había intervenido... Hasta ahora.

El chico se detuvo abruptamente, apretando mas el arnés de su mochila, al instante que se giraba a mirarle, un gesto totalmente ofendido en su rostro

- ¿¿te estas burlando de mi, verdad?? No se si lo has notado, ¡¡pero soy demasiado bajo para ello!! ¡¡No se que clase de apuesta hayas perdido para estar haciendo esto!! ¿¿¿Por que mejor no me dices que quieres de una vez??? ¿¿Pruebas?? ¿¿¿Fotos comprometedoras??? Si es así, ¡¡¡dímelo para acabar pronto esto!!! ¡¡¡No soporto que la gente quiera reírse de mí!!! ¡¡¡No lo soporto!!! - estalló el pequeño

- El fútbol no se trata de estatura moto. Se trata de habilidad. -El ofendido era yami- ¿Apuestas? ¿De que demonios estas hablando? Necesitas relajarte. Lo hago porque quiero. Por voluntad propia. Y no me gustan las apuestas.

El pequeño se mantuvo en silencio por segundos, intentando calmar su respiración... durante el tiempo que tardó en tranquilizarse, mantuvo su mirada en el chico, no sabiendo realmente por qué había reaccionado así... después de todo, nunca le había lastimado anteriormente, quizá ni siquiera le había notado que existiera, pero al menos, nunca le había hecho daño; una vez que estuvo un poco mas relajado, bajó la mirada.

- ... lo lamento... es solo que... no estoy... acostumbrado a los buenos tratos... no quise ser grosero...

Yami se encogió de hombros haciéndole saber que no importaba.

- No importa. Ven, acompáñame. Te mostrare algo que quizás te ayude a descargarte mejor y que no estalles tan seguido.

yugi dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miró con duda al chico enfrente suyo por unos segundos, mientras se preguntaba si debía creerle o no; ¿tenia algo que perder? realmente no, así que sin mas, decidió seguirle sin preguntar a donde le llevaba

Yami miro de reojo a Yugi como para comprobar que lo siguiera y sonrió para si mismo. Luego de caminar un rato, ambos llegaron a una cancha de fútbol, no estaban muy lejos del barrio y además se notaba que todavía había gente alrededor. La cancha pertenecida a un club asociado al colegio, por lo que sus estudiantes podían usar las instalaciones cuando lo desearan. Yami y yugi entraron sin problemas. El mayor le lanzo la pelota al menor.

- Vamos, patea hacia el arco.

- mmmm... en realidad... no estoy seguro de que pueda... - dijo el chico mirando el arco - es... bastante alto... y no tengo mucha fuerza...

- bah, nadie tiene fuerza al principio. - dijo restándole importancia al asunto- tu solo patea con todas las fuerzas que tengas. No importa lo que suceda

- ... ¿No te reirás de mi, cierto?...

- lo prometo

- ... OK... –

El chico tomó un poco de aire, antes de ponerse en posición; _ no importa lo que suceda _; extrañamente, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez, mientras que sin darse cuenta, se concentraba en ellas, al momento que también le venían a la mente los recuerdos de almeda y raphael molestándole, así como el resto de los matones de la clase; sin darse cuenta siquiera del momento, el pequeño corrió hacia donde el balón y le pateó con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando sus ojos en el acto y descargando así su ira, su frustración y su coraje de las veces anteriores; tras recuperar el aire perdido en el grito que había soltado al momento de golpear el balón, abrió los ojos lentamente y se giró a mirar al chico, un tanto inseguro

- Em... ¿cómo... estuvo...?

Bueno.. Quizás deberías haberla golpeado con menos fuerza...

Dijo el chico mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Cuando yugi pateo la pelota... lo hizo con tanta fuerza... que se elevo, no llego al arco ya que lo paso por encima

- Pero serias un buen medio campista si algún día juegas

- Yo... no se que decir... ¿gracias por el cumplido, quizá?... jejeje...- rió tímido y apenado el chico, al momento de encogerse de hombros.

- vamos… -le da unas palmadas en la espalda- con algo de practica lograras de un solo tiro anotar

- ... gracias...

- Bah, no es nada. Anda prueba de nuevo, esta vez con menos fuerza. Y... trata de apuntar al arco

- ...vale... haré lo que pueda... - el chico una vez se puso en posición, mientras se concentraba nuevamente

yami lo observo unos momentos

- sin miedo moto. – Le dijó con voz suave pero firme.

El chico le miró y asintió, al instante que tras un_ aquí voy ,_ corría nuevamente intentando atender las indicaciones que el chico le había dado; tras golpear el balón, el chico se limitó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente

- si siempre cierras los ojos, ¿como pretendes anotar? -le reprocho algo divertido pero se notaba que no se burlaba.- De todos modos... serias mucho mejor en ataque que siendo medio campista... lograste anotar en tu segundo tiro. A mi me costo... no se... Tres tiros

-¡Debes estar bromeando! no eres por nada el capital del equipo de la escuela! quizá solo fue suerte...

- oye... No siempre fui capitán. ¿Sabes los golpes y raspones que me costo? Apenas llevo un año como capitán, y eso porque el anterior se graduó

- supongo debe gustarte mucho esto si de verdad has soportado tanto para llegar hasta donde estas...

- lo hago solo para la beca. De esa forma podré ir a la universidad. No es mi pasión... pero me mantiene activo

- ummmmm... me alegra saber también que no eres como los demás... me pareciera a veces que no piensan en lo absoluto... - el chico se apresuró a cerrar la boca tras carburar lo que había dicho: insultar a los tipos del equipo... enfrente del capitán... el muchacho le miró bastante nervioso - n-no quise decir eso...

yami solo larga una risotada algo divertido y le da unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda al chico

- Te sorprenderías muchacho. La mayoría solo guardamos apariencias. Hay algunos que no piensan, o están muy ocupados con las porristas

- ... ¿¿No estas enfadado?? Normalmente me saltan a golpes cuando escuchan comentarios así sobre ellos...

- ¿por qué habría de estarlo? me caes bien. No tienes pelos en la lengua y eso es bueno

- Je... pues esa sinceridad que tanto te agrada me ha metido en problemas muchas veces... - el chico frunce el ceño - cuando digo lo que pienso en clase, cuando estoy en los pasillos... haga lo que haga siempre parece que es una invitación para que todos quieran meterse conmigo... lo detesto

- ¿sabes que?.. Me agradas. Y considérate bajo mi protección desde hoy. Mm.. Ya es tarde. Mejor regresemos, ven. Te acompañare a tu casa

- ... gracias...

- Descuida. Mira... -el chico se saco una pequeña muñequera que tenia y se la coloca a yugi- esto hará que los demás que si se meten contigo, lo hacen conmigo

Un leve pigmento se colocó en las mejillas del chico; ¿de verdad alguien se estaba preocupando por el? el pequeño agradeció que ya estuviera oscuro o su reacción se habría notado. Después de que agradeciera nuevamente al chico al lado suyo, ambos jóvenes salieron en la dirección en la que vivían, charlando en el trayecto un poco mas sobre el fútbol

- Te lo juro... mi primer semana de entrenamiento fue vergonzosa... total

- ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Que pudo haberte pasado como para que lo hagas sonar tan mal?

- Ra, es muy vergonzoso pero veamos... prácticamente no podía patear el balón, había ocasiones en las que me tropezaba con el... y lo pisaba

- puag ahhh... seguro no era peor que correr y no lograr patear el balón, yéndote al suelo de paso... eso me pasó en una clase de deportes una vez...

- bueno... eso es común cuando no estas acostumbrado... pero imagínate estar en medio de un partido y que tu pase termine en los pies del equipo contrario... Directamente

- jejejeje... si, algo me pareció haber escuchado cuando recién estaba lo de los candidatos para el nuevo capitán del equipo... - rió nervioso yugi al momento de rascarse la mejilla

- se... soy malo para los pases largos. Al menos el equipo lo sabe y puedo evitarlos.

- Es lo bueno supongo de ser un equipo...todos ponen de su parte para apoyarse los unos a los otros... - dijo al momento de meter las manos a los bolsillos - ¿¿no te abucheaban al principio por ello??

- yami se rasco una mejilla y se rió un poco nervioso- digamos que... hasta el momento no me lo perdonan. Ese pase nos costo una anotación así que... bueno. Todavía me hacen algunas bromas durante las prácticas

Al pequeño solo le rodó una gota por detrás de la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros, riendo suavemente

- Al menos será una anécdota divertida en un par de años... y al menos no te insultan por ello...

- Hubiera preferido algunos insultos que las bromas...

Ambos chicos iban caminando por la calle sin preocuparse mucho por si venia o no algún auto... por lo que el ruido de una bocina los tomo desprevenidos. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos la luz del camión, cuando yami reacciona y agarra a yugi para apartarlo del camino... Aunque al caer ambos en la acera... se produce un pequeño incidente: los labios de ambos se juntan.

Durante los próximos segundos, no pudo moverse... incluso aunque lo hubiera querido, no habría podido, después de todo, el peso del chico mayor le tenia contra la acera... parpadeando repetidas veces, su cerebro no alcanzaba a razonar toda la situación presente, mientras sentía como toda la sangre se le iba a la cara, un fuerte pigmento rosado cubriendo furiosamente sus mejillas

yami se sentía demasiado sorprendido por lo sucedido... durante unos momentos no pudo moverse de la impresión. Pero al darse cuenta de la posición y que aplastaba un poco al chico se separa con rapidez... un pequeño sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas

- yo... eh... yo... go...gomen ne... -se disculpo tartamudeando un poco

- n-no te preocupes... fue... un accidente... –

Respondió el chiquillo tras varios intentos por articular palabra, ni siquiera el mismo creyendo sus propias palabras a pesar de las causas de todo; al momento que comienza a levantarse también; una vez de pie, pareció encontrar bastante interesantes sus propios zapatos, o la fuerza de gravedad parecía estar actuando sobre su cabeza específicamente puesto que no se sentía con fuerzas para levantarla; tras dejar escapar un suspiro intentando bajar su rubor, el chico apretó el arnés de su mochila

En cambio, yami mostró gran interés en mirar al costado y evitar la mirada de yugi

- Bueno... yo... debo irme... se me... hace tarde... y... mañana... tengo que asear el salón... así que... te... veré mañana... ¡adiós! yami se fue tratando de evitar el rubor en su mejilla

Yugi por su parte solo miró al chico alejarse rápidamente... había sido tan solo un accidente, ¿por que se sentía tan nervioso entonces? ... e incluso, aunque no hubiera sido accidental, eso no lo volvía un... ¿o si? el chico se heló al instante de abofetearse mentalmente ¡¿que cosas estaba pensando?!

Seguro que los golpes que le daban en la secundaria le habían revuelto el cerebro, decidió mejor apurarse para llegar a su casa y descansar, sabiendo que las cosas estarían mas claras y tranquilas al día siguiente... o al menos eso esperaba el...

Yami mientras regresaba a su casa no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido anteriormente. Quizás ahora el chico desconfiaría peor de el y... No, no debía de pensar así. El mismo había dicho que había sido un accidente... y eso debía quedar así.

No debía y no podía trascender a algo mas... Pero y si... No. Debía descartar inmediatamente ese pensamiento. A pesar de la lucha interna, el chico dejo en claro una cosa: le había gustado... Pero no debía volver a repetirse

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Continuara.

Nota autora: ¿Qué tal? Espero que les agrade. Este fic a diferencia de los otros tengo una muy buena parte escrita. Esta hecho en asociación con Janet. Cualquier cosa ya sabe… dejen review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo.**

El día siguiente no transcurrió como algo fuera de lo normal... clases, almuerzo... y para variar, Almeda y Raphael esperándole para darle la tunda que siempre le tenían preparada... solo que algo había cambiado...

Esta vez seria peor por que se cobrarían la golpiza del día anterior... Después de que le pusieran fuertemente contra el casillero, el chico sujetó la mano que le sofocaba tras haberle tomado por el frente del uniforme, intentando inútilmente por liberarse de aquel fuerte agarre; maldición, si tan solo fuera mas fuerte...

En ese momento ambos reciben un golpe en la cabeza con una pelota. Cuando los dos chicos voltearon a ver, se encontraron con cara conocida. Nuevamente era Yami.

- Más les vale soltarlo a la cuenta de tres. Ese muchacho esta bajo MI protección. -la voz de yami sonaba totalmente autoritaria.

No iba a dejar que esos dos se salieran con la suya. Al ver que no lo soltaban volvió a hablar

- Uno.- Empezó a contar- No quiero volver a verlos cerca ¿entendido? Dos. ¿Que esperan?

- Muy bien chiquillo, ¿quien te crees? - dijo Raphael al instante que se ponía de pie y enfrente de los otros, mientras almeda seguía sin soltar al pequeño

- Serás el capitán del equipo de fútbol, pero yo lo soy del resto de los demás... tuviste algo de suerte en simpatizarle al antiguo capitán, de lo contrario, te aseguro que la situación seria diferente... ahora, márchate si no quieres mas problemas para los que ya le esperan a tu amiguito...

Era verdad. Yami si había tenido bastante suerte cuando se estaban haciendo las pruebas para el próximo capitán. Habían habido muy buenos jugadores. Pero finalmente la suerte estuvo de su lado.

- Te reto a una lucha. Si yo gano, lo dejaras en paz Raphael por todo el resto de lo que queda de secundaria.

- ¡¡N-No es necesario que se llegue a esto!!

- Tú cállate si no quieres tener mas problemas... - grito Rápale al momento de apretar al chico contra el casillero, haciendo que perdiera un poco de aire en ello

- Será un placer, enano... - respondió el estudiante al momento que se tronaba los dedos y se sacaba la chaqueta, dejando ver sus grandes músculos...

Yami también se saco la chaqueta y se la tendió a uno de los chicos que se habían detenido a mirar. Prácticamente desde el momento en que el mayor desafío a una pelea al otro muchacho, se había armado una barrera de adolescentes alrededor de los tres.

- Sostenme esto por favor.

Yami no tenia nada de músculos como raphael, pero se notaba que hacia ejercicios. Ambos rivales se miraron unos momentos y luego la batalla empezó.

Mientras uno golpeaba con fuerza e intentaba sacarle provecho, el otro aprovechaba no solo su estatura sino parte de su entrenamiento como futbolista. Ambos recibieron golpes del parte de su rival... Pero al final, el vencedor resulto ser el menos esperado: Yami. Termino con un ojo morado y unos cuantos moretones en el rostro.

El capitán tomo a raphael de la remera con fuerza

- Yo gane. Así que lo dejaras en paz... tal como acordamos. O de lo contrario sabrás porque soy el Faraón.

Almeda no daba crédito a lo que veía, así que tras lanzar por un lado al chiquillo, se acercó furioso a donde el escuincle que había golpeado a su amigo estaba

- ¡¡¡HIJO DE PERRA, YA VERAS LO QUE TE ESPERA!!!

No obstante, estuvo a penas de soltarle un puñetazo al chico y de pillarle totalmente desprevenido, cuando algo le detuvo; al girarse, vio a un chico delgado, un poco más alto que Yami, de tez blanca y cabellera platinada

- Creo que las condiciones eran justas para ambas... No considero apropiado ni digno esta clase de entrometimientos...

Su voz sonaba algo sádica y anunciaba

- ¡¡¡ ¿QUIÉN TE CREES TU?!! ¡¡¡TAMBIÉN QUIERES UNA PALIZA, ¿¿EH??!!

¿?: Podrías intentarlo... pero te aseguro que te arrepentirías el resto de tu vida por haberte atrevido a tocarme... - su gesto adquiere un semblante sádico - a menos que eso quieras realmente

- Es cierto, no querrás enfrentarte a Bakura, ¿o si Amelda?

- ¡¡¡¡...!!!!

Tras mirar a su compañero en el suelo, mirar a Yami, y en seguida al nuevo sujeto, se limitó a gruñir tras darse cuenta que solo no podría... Tomó a Raphael se alejó diciendo que ambos se las pagarían

El lugar quedó tan tranquilo como antes de que la pelea comenzara, el resto de los alumnos cuchicheando entre si sobre lo ocurrido y retirándose

Yami se acerco a Yugi quien todavía estaba en el suelo algo asustado por lo sucedido.

- Oye, ¿no te hicieron nada?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, luego yami miro al albino quien seguía con una cara de pocos amigos. Al parecer no estaba muy contento con su victoria.

- Gracias Bakura, no sabia que te agradaba tanto…

- ¿¿Agradarme?? Ni siquiera conozco al mocoso... pero algo es seguro... mi hermano es igual de dejado que el así que me sirvió como práctica cada que le ahuyento a los pocos idiotas que aun sabiendo de quien es hermano, se meten con el... Encima, aunque odio la idea, te debía un favor... sabes que apenas cumplo mis primeros 6 meses en esta pocilga y de no haber sido por ti, seguro me hubieran expulsado hace mucho tiempo, jejejejejeje...

El más grande de los chicos de igual peinado lo miro sin saber como responder… No sabía a ciencia cierta si tenia que estar agradecido o debía alejarse inmediatamente. Su amigo

- Bueno... si... supongo que gracias. Y si sigues alejado de los problemas terminaras el año sin que te expulsen.

- ¡¡Neeh!! ¡¡Yo no me meto en problemas!! ¡¡Los demás se meten en problemas conmigo!! ¡¡Eso es algo que deberías saber!!- dijo el chico al momento de hacer una mueca de fastidio y de meterse las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme - ¿y tu amigo enano quien es?

- Pues... es Yugi Moto. Es mi protegido desde ayer... Oye, Yugi, el es Bakura... Se podría decir que es amigo mío. Creo que conoces a su hermano, va en segundo también. Ryou

Yugi parpadeó un par de veces al momento que miraba detenidamente a Bakura. Había algo en ese chico… Pero si lo que Yami decía era verdad…

- Mmmm... Eso... Explica por que se me hizo tan familiar... y extraño al principio... Ryou normalmente suele asustarse hasta del polvo que sale de la pizarra cuando los profesores la borran...

Ante este comentario, yami tuvo que ahogar una leve risa mientras el albino solo hacia un gruñido de molestia y vergüenza al tiempo que desviaba la vista hacia un costado.

Tener un hermano tan cobarde como el suyo… ¡Que vergüenza! Debería empezar a enseñarle a ser más valiente… Si eso seguía así más tiempo su reputación se iría al suelo.

- Bueno... En realidad no se porque Ryou se asusta tanto si tiene un hermano como Bakura... El que si debería asustarse es Joey... Con Kaiba como protector... – el muchacho pensó unos momentos lo que había dicho - Aunque creo que esos dos se traen algo mas, tantas discusiones y siempre terminan volviendo juntos

- ¿¿¿Crees??? ¡¡¡Por favor!!!! ¡¡¡¡Como si no fuera obvio que el "Sr. Rico" y el Sr. Simio" se revuelcan cada que pueden!!!!

Todos los que estaban cerca de ellos pudieron escucharlo claramente, Atemu lo miró como recriminándole el haberlo gritado.

Yugi por su parte no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa ante el comentario sin tacto y explicito del albino, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces por la facilidad con la que había hablado. ¡Si que debía tener agallas para hacerlo! Él nunca se atrevería… Si lo hacía seguro y le caían a golpes.

- Bueno grítalo a todo pulmón Bakura… Y mejor me llevo a yugi antes que empieces a pervertirlo... Te agradezco la ayuda de todos modos.

Agarró a su protegido por los hombros y empieza a llevárselo empujándolo para alejarse del albino lo mas pronto posible. No era bueno exponer a ese chico mucho tiempo a esa clase de pervertidos y locos como lo eran sus amigos. Definitivamente no era una buena idea.

- ¡¡¡NO PUEDES ALEJARLO DE LA REALIDAD!!!! ¡¡¡¡Y AUNQUE YO NO LO GRITARA, TODOS AQUI LO SABEN!!!! ¡¡¡¡LOS QUE TIENEN PROTEGIDOS NORMALMENTE TERMINAN ACOSTANDOSE CON ELLOS!!!!

Terminó su oración el chico, pero los muchachos estaban ya bastante lejos como para haberle entendido el resto de ella; tras meterse las manos en los bolsillos una vez más, se limitó a sonreír malvadamente

_- "..Te lo dice alguien que protege a su propia sangre, jejejejeje" _– Murmura en un tono bajo para sí mismo.

Finalmente, el albino se da la vuelta y se retira silbando una melodía.

- Bueno... Te pido disculpas por la actitud de bakura... Es un tanto... Directo

No sabía bien porque se estaba disculpando… Pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

- N-no hay problema... En realidad... Es... Bastante... Sincero... Al menos se sabe que no andará con rodeos cuando diga algo...

Aun estaba algo mareado por como se había desenvuelto todo, pero no pudo menos que alegrarse de que todo hubiera terminado bien.

- Se... Así es Bakura.- Tuvo que admitir finalmente.

- Uh... - el chico repentinamente pareció recordar algo - ¡¡RA!! ¡¡AHORA QUE LO RECUERDO!! ¡¡¡DE VERDAD LAMENTO QUE TE INVOLUCRARAS EN ESA PELEA POR MI CULPA!!!! ¡¡¡NO DEBISTE HABERLO HECHO!! ¡¡MIRA COMO TE HAN DEJADO!!

Exclamó el chico al momento de buscar en su mochila un pañuelo y frasco lleno de un liquido aséptico para las heridas, donde tras rosear un poco en la tela, ponérselo en una de las heridas sin perder mas tiempo. Tenía un par de moretones y raspaduras a causa de la pelea, y también se había ganado un pequeño corte. Nada de importancia.

- ¡¡Aww!! - se quejó Yami al sentir la tela con la medicina- ¡Oye! ¡Eso pica! Ra, no te preocupes...

Le dice tomándolo del brazo para evitar que siguiera colocándole ese endemoniado pañuelo

- He tenido heridas peores que estas durante las prácticas- Se defendió. Quería evitar esas cosas totalmente.

- Si ¡Y estoy seguro que por ello deberías estar más que acostumbrado! Ahora, no te portes como un crío y ¡déjame ver eso! - dice regañándolo cariñosamente, mientras se suelta de el y prosigue con su labor

- Ra, ¡Pero eso pica! Nunca me pongo nada para las raspaduras, a duras penas agua... -se queja yami a pesar de que deja seguir al chico.

Francamente, no le gustaba para nada el que le estuvieran poniendo medicinas cuando en realidad siempre había querido evitarlas de todas las maneras posibles. Pero solo lo aceptaba esta vez por una sola razón aun dudable para el: sentía cada tanto el roce de la piel del menor con la suya. Y sencillamente no quería apartarse de esa sensación, aun si eso involucraba medicinas en el medio.

- Mira que eres quejica... La verdad es que duelen mas los raspones y los golpes que esto, si te lo diré yo que estoy mas que acostumbrado... –

Dijo mientras echaba mas liquido en el trapo con una voz tan natural que el mayor no pudo seguir oponiéndose ni quejándose

- Ayúdame un poco ¿quieres? Siéntate ahí o agáchate, que me he de ver bien mono teniendo que brincar para alcanzarte la cara... - Agregó de manera juguetona el chiquillo mientras le miraba con molestia fingida

El mayor lanzó un pequeño gruñido de protesta y lo tomo del brazo con suavidad para conducirlo a un lugar más cómodo. Si iba a permitir que el chico le curara las heridas, no lo dejaría hacerlo en medio de los pasillos. No es que le molestase que le vieran con el... ¡Sino que precisamente hicieran eso! Yami lo condujo a un salón de música y se sentó en uno de los bancos

- Listo. Ya estoy a tu merced.

Tras mirarlo por unos segundos en silencio, el chiquillo colocó su mochila por un lado, y tras quitarse el saco del traje, se remangó la camisa un poco; abrió nuevamente su mochila, y sacó un pequeño bolso donde tras abrirlo, dejó ver mas de aquel liquido, vendajes, gasas, y uno que otro curita.

Luego de tomar un trapo limpio, continuo con lo que había empezado en los pasillos, no evitando sentir un poco de gracia de ver como el chico hacia gestos de dolor ante el mas mínimo contacto con el desinfectante; no era malo ni pretendía burlarse de el, pero se le hacia increíble el ver que un chico que se supone debía estar mas que acostumbrado a ello, actuara como si de un niño pequeño se tratase

- Oye... ¿Qué tan pronto terminaras esta tortura? - pregunto una vez mas

En ese momento fue cuando vio todo el "botiquín" del menor en su mochila No pudo sentir curiosidad y a la vez cierta furia. No podía ser que… ¿O si?

- ¿Acaso siempre te dejan tan mal que necesitas todo eso?- lo miro serio esperando una respuesta.

- ¡Sip! Si bien me va, puedo regresar a mi casa al cabo de un par de horas, cuando todo ha comenzado a hacer efecto... Si no, tengo que esperar un poco más... - respondió el pequeño mientras sacaba un par de curitas y comenzaba a colocárselas en algunas zonas estratégicas, solo aquellas donde realmente los necesitaba - y descuida, "Sr. rudo", la tortura como tú la llamas, esta por terminar...

Yami ya no se quejo luego de lo comentado por el pequeño. ¿Cómo alguien podía hablar tan naturalmente de ese tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso estaba tan acostumbrado a los golpes y acosos físicos de los que era blanco que ya no le importaba? No lo aceptaba. Eso debía terminar… Gruño dentro de su mente. No lo permitiría. Ya no más. Los abusadores desde ese día deberán pasar por encima suyo si querían dañar a Yugi.

No supo exactamente que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión. Pero algo estaba claro. No aceptaría… No. Detendría esos abusos hacia yugi. Le molestaba que alguien lo maltratara de cualquier forma.

No emitió otro comentario sino hasta que el pequeño termino.

- De ahora en mas... Ya no lo necesitaras – dijo en un tono serio refiriéndose al botiquín - y regresarás a tu casa a tiempo. Me asegurare de que así sea...

- Jejejejeje, aun así, seguiré cargándolo conmigo - dijo mientras terminaba de guardar las últimas cosas - seguro que si no lo necesitaré yo, seguro lo harás tu... Aunque honestamente, no creo que debieras preocuparte tanto por mi... He vivido así mucho tiempo, un par de golpizas más no me afectarían realmente...

- Bah, yo me preocupo por quien quiero. Además... nunca viene mal un cambio ¿no? Así que, no dejare que vuelvan a ponerte una mano encima. Así de fácil

- Bien... En ese caso gracias... De verdad, lo aprecio mucho... - suspira - Jamás... He tenido amigos desde que tengo memoria... Siempre demasiado temerosos de acercarse a mi por atraer matones, o simplemente por desagradarle a la gente... -dijo al momento que se entristecía un poco, no obstante, el chico le sonrió genuinamente - ¡Supongo que valió la pena esperar solo tanto tiempo entonces! ¡Arigato!

- Sin amigos ¿bromeas verdad? No puedo decir que te conozco bien pero... Te he visto... Eres buen chico, y eso me confirmo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Bueno... de ahora en más considérame tu amigo.

En eso ambos escuchan la campana de la escuela a lo que yami mira la hora y se pone de pie de repente

- ¡¡Es tarde!! ¡Tengo entrenamiento! ¡Los chicos y el entrenador van a asesinarme! Oye, si quieres puedes ir a observar... nadie te lo impedirá

El chico parpadeó un par de veces ante la proposición del superior... nunca antes había pensando en asistir a una, así que... ¿por que no? tras asentir lentamente, no apenas hubo abierto la boca para confirmar la acción, ya se encontraba siendo jalado por el muchacho después de que este le tomara del brazo y saliera corriendo en dirección a las canchas

- Gomen ne por el apure yugi, - se disculpó- Pero... Comprenderás... ¡¡que no puedo llegar tarde!! ¡¡El entrenador va a regañarme!! Arch, solo espero que Marik no se enfade de nuevo.

Se quejaba el mayor durante la marcha. Luego de unas corridas por los pasillos y parte del patio de la escuela, llegaron a la cancha donde ya casi todo el equipo estaba calentando. Yami le indico sentarse para poder observar desde donde le fuera más cómodo

Después de que el futbolista soltara su brazo y se dirigiera, en lo que para yugi seria un tiempo record al interior de la cancha (cabe mencionar que en el transcurso iba quitándose el uniforme escolar dejando ver el uniforme debajo), se colocó donde el mayor le había indicado, acomodándose los leves mechones de pelo que se habían salido con el viento, mientras se disponía a mirar todo lo que siguiera

- ¡¡¡¡HOMBRE!!!!! – le grita Marik mientras ve a su capitán llegar- ¡¡¡¡¡MIRA QUE TARDE HAS LLEGADO!!!! ¡¡¡¡SABES QUE ODIO METERME EN ASUNTOS QUE NO ME INCUMBEN, PERO HEMOS HABLADO SOBRE ESTO ANTES Y...!!!!!! - se le queda mirando - ¿Has descubierto que entrenar en boxer es mas cómodo que con pantaloncillos? Si es así dínoslos para seguir tu ejemplo, "capitán" jejejeje... -

Se burló el chico haciendo referencia a que yami accidentalmente se había sacado el pantalón del uniforme en conjunto con el del entrenamiento

- ¡¡¡POR LOS DIOSES!!! - exclamo mientras se las arregla para volver a colocarse el pantalón del uniforme antes que más de los chicos lo viera.- Gomen ne Marik, pero estuve algo ocupado y no me di cuenta de la hora… - fue su excusa

- Jejejejeje, descuida, tu escenita lo compensa todo... - Dice mientras hace gracias con el balón, entonces, lo toma en ambas manos - ¿y bien? ¿¿Podemos comenzar??

- Seh- afirmo mientras terminaba de arreglarse el uniforme- Reunamos al equipo. Haremos un partido de práctica.

Como era el capitán se encargaba también del entrenamiento del equipo cuando el entrenador no llegaba antes que él, claro... Entre ambos reunieron al equipo y se dividieron en dos grupos. Yugi pudo observar con claridad como yami se mantenía en la cancha y evitaba que le robaran el balón. Pero hubo algo que también noto: se veía bastante bien en uniforme del equipo

Tras caer en cuenta de que su vista no iba precisamente dirigida a las maniobras que el chico hacía, no evitó ruborizarse un poco, no obstante, para evitar seguir haciéndolo decidió intentar concentrar su atención en la forma en la que el muchacho lanzaba o atrapaba el balón; con que seguridad se movía... Esperaba algún día poder moverse de esa forma, no en un equipo claro estaba, pero si al menos tener un poco mas de confianza en si mismo...

En ese instante algo hace que yami caiga al suelo y ruede un poco sobre si mismo alertando al equipo...no era una caída común... se había torcido un pie

Yami de inmediato lanzo una maldición que no paso desapercibida para sus compañeros.

Yugi no evitó ponerse de pie ante la impresión; no conocía mucho de fútbol, pero si que podía decir que conocía sobre lesiones... Dudando un poco si debía o no acercarse, el chiquillo finalmente se armó de valor y se adentró en la cancha, mientras los compañeros de equipo que lo habían notado le miraban un tanto extrañado, no obstante, en seguida la regresaban a yami, que aun continuaba sentado, Marik intentando revisar su tobillo

- ¡Oye! Tampoco me rompí el tobillo... De ser así lo habría sabido... Es una torcedura... estoy seguro….

- ¡¡¡COÑO DEJA DE QUEJARTE!!! ¡¡¡DESDE QUE TE CONOZCO SUAVIZAS CUALQUIER ACCIDENTE CON TAL DE QUE NO TE HOSPITALIZEN!! ¡¡¡SI NO TE CONOCERÉ YO!!!

- ¡¡TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA ANDAR GRITANDOME!! SI ME QUIERO QUEJAR, LO HARE MARIK!! ¡¡ASI QUE CALLATE LA BOCA!!

- ¡¡¡¿¿AH??!!! ¡¡¿ASI AGRADECES QUE UNO SE PREOCUPE POR TI?!!! ¡¡¡JODER HOMBRE QUE HE CONOCIDO A GENTE MAL AGRADECIDA, A MI MISMO, Y A TI!!!!!

- ¡Siempre estas gritándome tarado! -iba a decir unas cuantas cosas mas cuando ve una figura conocida acercarse- ¿yugi?- preguntó desconcertado cuando lo vio llegar- ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías quedarte en las gradas... No es bueno atravesar un campo en medio de una práctica.

-Lo sé, es solo que noté el leve ajetreo que se produjo por tu caída...

Dijo al momento que sonreía nervioso; en seguida se agachó en el mismo lugar en el que Marik había estado anteriormente (el cual ahora lo mantenían sujetado por que había estado a punto de tirársele encima a yami por haberle llamado "tarado") mientras tomaba con cuidado el pie del chico y lo examinaba

- mmm... no es tan grave en realidad... ¿¿Alguien podría traer un poco de hielo??

Después de que le trajeran lo indicado, el muchacho procedió a colocárselo para bajarle la hinchazón un poco; después de ello, le colocó un vendaje. A diferencia de la vez anterior, yami no se quejo. Solo puso un gesto de dolor... Luego al observar lo que hacia el chico (o mejor dicho observar al chico) le sonrío un poco. Un rato después se levanto como si nada. Pero no dio ningún paso, sino que se mantuvo en su lugar.

- Ustedes sigan el entrenamiento sin mí. Es mejor que no fuerce el tobillo solo por seguridad. Así que... ¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN ESPERANDO PARA REGRESAR A LA PRÁCTICA?!! ¡¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO POR HOY AUN NO HA TERMINADO!!

Retó yami a los demás jugadores ya que se habían detenido para ver que le había sucedido al capitán. Luego mira a Marik

- Tú te encargas por el momento ya que eres el sub-capitán, y te lo repetiré: Nada de cosas extrañas. Solo simulen partidos ¿entendido? - Todos asintieron, aunque Marik aun seguía queriendo arrancarle la cabeza pero opto por lo sano: vengarse luego de finalizada la practica. Miro a yugi y le sonríe

- Ven, vamos a las gradas... Desde allí podré observar la cancha mejor.

El chiquillo asintió rápidamente un tanto sorprendido por el cambio de actitud en el chico; ojala y nunca le viera enojado. Después de que ambos estuvieran en las gradas, ambos continuaron observando el partido; yugi por su parte, no evitó mirar con duda al muchacho a su lado.

- Oye yami... – empezó a hablar algo bajo -¿qué significó eso de "nada de cosas extrañas"?...

No podían culparlo… Tenía curiosidad.

- Marik suele tener su propia idea de entrenamiento.

Le respondió sin mirarlo pero con voz suave y calida al tiempo que mantenía la mirada en los jugadores. Los analizaba para luego notar sus fallas y reforzarlas. Era estricto pero de buen corazón

- Y generalmente eso incluye... – prosiguió con la explicación- Bueno... Cierta clase de ejercicios algo... ¿cómo decirlo? -mira a yugi- Digamos que les mete miedo para que anoten o hagan bien los pases para darte un par de ejemplos.

-:Oh... entiendo... – pudo decir con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión. ¿Quién lo mandaba a preguntar semejantes cosas?

- Y no te sorprendas mucho. - mira nuevamente al frente- si quiero ser digno de ser llamado capitán... – comenzó olvidando el tema anterior- Debo aguantarme todo y demostrarles que un jugador no es invencible ni intocable. No es un dios. Es solo un mortal que tiene la habilidad necesaria para correr y moverse rápido

- ...Entonces llegaras a serlo... A veces las personas se olvidan de que aquí todos somos humanos... Quizá algunos mas vulnerables que otros pero... humanos al fin y al cabo... - suspira mientras su animo decae un poco - Al principio cuando Raphael y Almeda me golpeaban... Esperaba que saliendo de clases los arrollara un auto o algo así... Con el tiempo, mejor he preferido que nada les ocurra... Así jamás sabrán lo que es que alguien te aporree sin un motivo aparente...

- Seré sincero. Así que ya desde antes me disculpo si te molesta. -dijo luego de un momento de silencio- Eres pesa fácil para Raphael y Almeda. – Soltó de una forma algo ruda sorprendiendo al menor, pero se notaba algo de calidez en sus palabras- Muy fácil. Les dejas hacer lo que quieran contigo y no te opones. Te has convertido en su bolsa de boxeo. Necesitas más confianza en ti mismo, buscar tu fuerza y enfrentárteles. Quizás te tomé bajo mi protección... Pero no será eterna ni tampoco estaré siempre.

Yugi no pudo más que observarlo algo sorprendido por sus palabras… Y por que era la verdad. No eran conocidos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Yami parecía conocerlo bastante bien a pesar de todo.

- Te propongo algo.- dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico- Escoge un deporte, el que desees... Y te buscare alguien que te entrene o yo mismo te ayudare. Te dará no solo confianza, sino también más amigos y fuerza. ¿Que me dices?

- No lo sé... Nunca he sido bueno en deportes... - se encogió el chico de hombros, al instante que pensaba las palabras: confianza y fuerza - pero supongo podría intentarlo...

- Te hará bien. Y como no eres muy alto... Muchas opciones no tienes. O entras al equipo de atletismo para correr...O a mi equipo. Aunque si me eliges...Te tratare como a mis jugadores novatos…

No le dio tiempo a Yugi de responder ya que se puso de pie de repente y llama la atención de los jugadores. Había calculado el tiempo mentalmente y era hora de finalizar el entrenamiento.

- ¡¡MUY BIEN MUCHACHOS!! PUEDEN IRSE A LAS DUCHAS! ¡ES TODO POR HOY!

El resto de los jugadores murmuran emocionados mientras charlan entre si; por su parte Marik mira a yami de reojo, mientras se acerca tras unos minutos

- Vaya, vaya, ¿a quien tenemos aquí? ¡Trajiste a "medio metro" contigo! ¿qué dice? ¿¿¿Quiere unirse al equipo??? jejejeje...

En ese instante, Yami agarra a Marik por el cuello para darle unos coscorrones

- ¡Ten mas cuidado con tus palabras moreno de pacotilla! ¡Estas hablando con mi protegido y si empiezas a decir las mismas tonterías que Bakura créeme que te callare!

Atemu lo llamaba moreno ya que el chico de hecho _era_ moreno.

- ¡¡¡¡SUELTA MI CABEZA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!! – Grito Marik a Yami, mientras lo seguía coscorroneando- ¡¡¡¡SABES QUE DETESTO QUE HAGAS ESO!!! HEEEEY!!!! - se quejaba el chico incesantemente - ¡¡si aquí el que se parece a Bakura eres tú!! ¡¡Tomando protegidos para seguro hacer otras cosas con ellos posteriormente!!!

- ¡¡Tu cállate moreno!! ¡¡Bien sabes que tú también tienes un protegido aunque lo ocultes!! - lo suelta luego de un rato y voltea a ver a su protegido- vamónos, ya termino la práctica. Así que es mejor irnos

- Si, claro yami, lo que digas... –

Dice el pequeño tras haber parpadeado un par de veces después de haber escuchado las palabras de Marik, el cual recién se ponía de pie mientras se sobaba el cuello y la cabeza, saliendo con el chico tras unos minutos

- ... ¿Él también tiene protegido?...

-La mayoría los tiene. Solo que algunos, bueno... lo ocultan. Muchos lo hacen para tener una buena imagen al final del año. -comenta mientras ambos se marchan del lugar, aunque no le hubiera gustado que su compañero ahora amigo supiera eso, debía ser sincero.

- ... ¿Es mas importante acaso el tener una buena imagen que el tener a un verdadero amigo?... - preguntó un tanto desanimado y decepcionado el chico - suficiente se tiene con que abusen de uno como para que restrieguen eso en la cara... no es... algo honesto...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Continuara.

Si, se que me tardé mucho en editar este capitulo… Pero bueno, estuve con otras cosas y cuando lo hacía siempre algo pasaba. Espero no haberlos decepcionado….

Muchas gracias a Holly Motto, Yami Yessi, Neferyami, Paty, Katsuy y Tails por sus review!!

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Si quieren pueden dejar sus ideas para el fic, y si notan algun error… ONEGAI DIGANMELO!!! TT TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE LOS LEERE Y CORREGIRE!!

Saludos!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer Capitulo**

- No te desalientes. No es mi caso, te lo aseguro. De haberlo sido, quizás habría escogido a alguien más conocido. Te escogí... No se realmente. Supongo que tenía curiosidad sobre ti, te he observado algunas veces. Aunque nunca vi... No he visto como te tratan Raphael y Almeda, sólo estas dos veces. Eres interesante. Y que te quede claro... No te escogí por cuestión de imagen, eso tenlo por seguro. Eso se lo dejo a los que no les interesan realmente sus protegidos

- Pues... Aunque yo tampoco entiendo que pudo haber sido, lo agradezco... A diferencia de lo que todos aparentan, eres un buen chico también - el muchacho se rasca la cabeza - Prometo que no decepcionaré tus expectativas sobre mí, ¡trabajaré duro!

- Ya has superado mis expectativas

- ¡¿Eh?!

El chico le miró no entendiendo en lo absoluto que significaba ello; tras ladear la cabeza mirándole con duda, no evitó reparar en los ojos carmesí del muchacho, sintiendo una extraña calidez de ellos

- Pues... Pensaba que ibas a ser más débil. Mas... er... Tonto. Pero... No es así. Se nota que eres inteligente y fuerte. Aunque no lo creas...

- Jejeje... Al menos algo debía tener ¿no? si bien no se me da mucho lo físico, intento mantener mí mente siempre alerta... Así me he librado de otras palizas... - suspira frustrado - Aunque tengo que trabajar más en mis estrategias para Raphael y Almeda... jamás me han dado resultado...

- Ninguna estrategia da resultado con ellos. Debes enfrentarlos y prepararte para ese enfrentamiento

- Si, supongo... - deja escapar otra respiración - Buena suerte la mía de que uno sea mas listo que fuerte y el otro al revés, y que para colmo, anden juntos... Pero bien... En eso tienes razón, no les puedo huir para siempre...

- Bueno... Dejemos de un lado a esos matones y vayamos a comer algo. Tengo hambre

- Eso me agrada más... ¿Tienes algo en mente? o si esperas lo suficiente, podría prepararte algo en casa...

- Nah. Mejor te invitare algo... Me evitaste una visita a la enfermería

- jejejejeje... No es para tanto... - lo mira un tanto curioso

- Bien, es mejor ponernos en marcha, o se nos hará tarde.

- Lo mismo pienso… No creo tampoco que te dejen entrar a algún lado todo sudado… -bromeó el chico haciendo reír a Yami

Ambos dejaron las gradas donde estaban sentados y se dirigieron al vestuario en donde el capitán simplemente se cambio de ropas. Durante ese tiempo hablaron sobre lo que podrían ir a comer y a donde, el pequeño pensaba en hamburguesas mientras que el mayor en una pizza… Claramente estaban diferenciados.

Sin saber como llegaron al tema de las intoxicaciones y los hospitales. El mayor expreso su terror por esos lugares, los llamaba "carnicería" porque siempre estaban hombres con cuchillos dispuestos a cortarlos…

- ...Oye... No quiero parecer entrometido, pero... pareciera que no te agrada en lo absoluto cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con medicinas... ¿hay algún motivo en especial además de que a nadie le gusta estar enfermo?

Yami guarda unos momentos en silencio y luego suspira. No era bueno recordar cosas malas, pero ese chico le inspiraba confianza y fuerzas para afrontar el pasado. No era de los que hablaba mucho sobre _ese_ pasado, pero… Él lo merecía. Después de todo, lo había ayudado.

- Pase... – dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio- un tiempo en el hospital. Un par de meses por mala praxis. Uno de los elementos que usaron en una operación... quedo dentro. Estuve así un tiempo... A pesar de que me hicieron varios análisis, no podían detectar que era. Pero... luego de unos meses lo supieron. Era una de esas cuchillas que usan los cirujanos para cortar. No muchos lo saben. Casi toda la escuela piensa que fue por un grave caso de gripe o algo así.

Oh sí. Yami era de los que estaban bañados de mala suerte en ese aspecto. Le había tocado justo un medico que hacía un par de meses estaba en ese hospital. No tenía suerte. Desde entonces evitaba

- ... ¿Un bisturí?... Vaya... Eso es... Bastante razón a mi parecer para temer... - lo mira mientras tras notar un tanto pensativo al muchacho, le palmea el hombro - ¡Al menos todo salió bien! estas sano, y tienes el alivio de saber que podrás seguir haciendo lo que tanto te gusta... Eso si, unas semanas de reposo para ese tobillo, y podrás volver a entrenar como antes...

- ¡¿Semanas?! ¡Oh no! Solo unos días... ¡Tenemos un partido la semana que viene! No puedo fallar...

No podía darse el lujo de abandonar el equipo durante una semana. ¡Lo asesinarían!

- Eso dependerá de cómo siga tu pie y lo sabes... Así que más te vale que te cuides y no te metas en problemas hasta entonces...

Yami le revuelve un poco el cabello mientras se ríe un poco. Ese chico si que le daba gracia con sus ocurrencias y sus palabras. En verdad le agradaba.

- Miren quien habla de alejarse de problemas…

- jejejejeje... - el pequeño ríe mientras se soba un poco la cabeza - ¿Y bien? Creí que habías dicho que tenias hambre... ¿Tienes en mente algún lugar ya?

- Seguro tu cama o la de el... jejejeje... - se burló un albino.

Justo estaba saliendo de un negocio cercano y había escuchado las palabras de Yugi, no iba a perder oportunidad para molestar al capitán de fútbol…

- Hermano, no seas entrometido... – comentó otro chico, también albino, saliendo detrás del otro

Esos dos eran Bakura y Ryou, el mayor se caracterizaba por ser uno de los mejores del equipo de kendo. Al mayor le divertía molestar al capitán de fútbol, incluso tomarlo como un chico mujeriego ya que casi siempre se lo veía con distintas chicas o rodeado de ellas.

- ¡Tú cállate Ryou! – le gritó molesto.

A pesar de que eran hermanos, no demostraban nada de cariño en público. Es más, se comportaban como extraños y vivían peleándose. Aún así, en su casa se llevaban bien, sin discutir de ello.

- ...Mmm... - el chico sólo lo mira de manera reprochante mientras se gira a ver a ambos chicos

- Genial, los pervertidos... -bufo yami- ¿Que hacen aquí? Pensé que estarían ya en su casa

Se habían ganado ese apodo gracias a Bakura. El mayor había jugado una broma en el vestuario de las chicas: había puesto pequeñas bolsitas con tintura verde en algunas de las duchas, por lo que cuando el equipo femenino de tenis fue a ducharse y cambiarse… Terminaron saliendo la mayoría con el pelo y la piel verde. Supieron que había sido Bakura porque éste, por despistado y apurado, dejo en una parte uno de sus cuadernos…

- ¡¡Oye!! Eso de pervertido sobra... – se defendió el menor, luego miró de reojo a Bakura - O al menos por mi...

Por ser hermano de Bakura, tener el mismo apellido, y para su mala suerte, ser demasiado parecido a el, a veces le llegaba el apodo de "pervertido" de rebote… Y el pobre chico no había tenido absolutamente nada que ver con el incidente del vestuario de las chicas.

- Oh si, eso pensábamos hace rato, pero... Decidimos venir a hacerte una visita desde que una palomita nos dijo que te habías lastimado en la práctica...

- ¡Maldito moreno bocón! Ya vera mañana... -se quejo Yami y luego mira a Bakura con una expresión seria- No fue nada. A duras penas una torcedura. Haré solo algunos ejercicios y estaré como nuevo para el partido

- Eso espero o será peor que la ocasión en que me dijeron, se te fue ese pase y dio oportunidad de que el otro equipo hiciera su anotación para ganar, jejejeje...

- Hermano, basta ya... - dijo el muchacho al momento de tomarle por un brazo - Por eso la gente no te quiere, ¡te metes en lo que no te importa!

- ¡¡Feh!!! Y a ti por eso nadie te soporta ¡¡¡Eres odioso!!!

- ¿Lo ves Yugi? – Dijo señalando al albino mayor- Todavía no olvidan ese detalle. TODA la escuela sigue con eso

- Nos vamos para que dejes de fregar, joder hombre...

- Bien, que tengan buen día... - dijo mirando a Yami y a Yugi

- O al menos, mejor que el de nosotros, por que el nuestro apesta...

- Bakura – lo reprendió- ¡¡Basta ya!! – dijo para luego comienza a caminar hacia la salida dando a entender a su hermano que era hora de marcharse.

- ¡¡¡Hey!! ¡¿¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme por mi nombre??!

Odiaba ser llamado por su primer nombre y se lo repetía muchas veces a su hermano. Prefería su apodo: el ladrón.

Los dos albinos se marcharon dejando solos nuevamente a los dos pelirrojos.

- ...Ve el lado bueno –intentó animar al otro- Si después de que salgas, las próximas generaciones no hablan de ello, nadie lo sabrá... Y si lo hacen... ¡¡¡Serás famoso!!!

- ¿Y se supone que eso debe alegrarme? Mejor vayamos a tomar algo. Después de ver a esos dos se me quito el hambre…

Yugi no pudo evitar una risita, el mayor lo miro unos momentos divertido más que nada por la situación.

Y sin más, ambos chicos finalmente siguieron caminando. Durante el camino fueron charlando de todo un poco. Aunque Yami en ocasiones se quedaba mirando unos momentos al menor sin que este se diera cuenta. A pesar de haber intentado todo el maldito día, no había podido olvidar lo del día anterior. Tenia que volver a hacerlo... Debía volver a sentirlo. No estaba del todo convencido, pero... Sentía esa necesidad. Se había sentido bien... y... quería asegurarse que eso no fue producto de su imaginación y fue así como finalmente... El chico calló de pronto mientras miraba a Yami

- Oye, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Uh? - -el chico lo miro con una gota en la cabeza y algo nervioso.

Justo en ese instante tuvo que perderse en el recuerdo.

- Si... Solo... Recordé algo... jejeje no es nada... Todo está bien

- Ya veo... Si me parecía que venias un tanto distraído desde hacia un rato... - mira hacia el frente - A veces también suelen asaltarme ideas o pensamientos en la cabeza que cuando me doy cuenta, ya erré camino a casa o cosas así, jejeje...

- Vaya... si que mantienes activa tu mente. No, yo por suerte no... Pero me sucede que no escucho a otra persona si me habla

- Jejejee... Espero aprender a hacer eso... ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, quizás por eso a veces soy bastante torpe al no escuchar venir a los matones...

- Entonces te falta concentración. Y si, deberías ser mas atento Yugi, no te vendría nada mal.

- Vale, vale, ¡eso haré! - dijo al momento de poner una mirada decidida en su rostro - Dime, tu nunca ¿has tenido problemas con matones o cosas así?

- Bueno... Solo a principios de la secundaria. Me robaban el dinero para el almuerzo. Generalmente no comía... Pero luego... Vi a los titulares de aquel entonces de fútbol. Me gusto lo que vi... Y luego empecé a hacer frente a los matones. No fue fácil, me lleve un par de golpes... Pero al final... Vieron que ya no era blanco fácil y me dejaron en paz

- Ya veo...espero sea mi situación cuando les haga frente... Se que me costará mucho trabajo, pero no me voy a rendir... Mmm... ¿Hey, sería una perdida si intento el equipo de natación? – preguntó de repente.

- ¿Natación? ¿Seguro que no lo haces por ver a las chicas en traje de baño? -dijo en tono pícaro

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¡C-CLARO QUE NO!!- al chico se le subió el color tras el comentario del muchacho- honestamente no había pensado en ello... Al menos no hasta hacia unos segundos- Jejeje. Te juro que no había considerado eso... Pero podría ser... jejejeje... em…. Ya, hablando en serio... Me gusta nadar... Cuando era niño, mi madre solía llevarme a nadar los fines de semana...

- Jajaja. Bueno... Pero supongo que esta bien... Y a decir verdad... Tú tampoco te verías mal en traje de baño...

Ni bien lo dijo, Yami se golpeo mentalmente... ¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?! ¡¿Y que le pasaba?! Mejor se concentraba en no pensar en eso porque realmente si seguía así terminaría asustando al chico y era lo que menos quería hacer. Mejor se controlaba.

- ...¿¿Eh??...

Fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras le miraba perplejo; ¿había acabado de decir lo que había escuchado? tras parpadear un par de veces, el pequeño solo aguardó una respuesta, aunque la verdad era que quería bajar la mirada al suelo y mantenerla ahí... no era que le hubiera incomodado el comentario, era solo que... Quizás... Había sido lo contrario...

- Ya que no vamos a comer... ¿Que tal un helado?

- Um... Claro, ¡Me agrada la idea! - Dijo el chico intentando poner su mente en claro; seguro había sido su imaginación... - Después de usted, ¿¿monsieur??? - dijo de manera graciosa el chiquillo cediéndole el paso a manera de reverencia, para después, echarse a correr tras un ¡Alcánzame, si puedes! 

- ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡No corres más que yo pequeño diablo!!

Yami también se lanzo a la carrera, logrando alcanzar a Yugi luego de un rato… Y al hacerlo una idea maliciosa se forjo en su mente. Ni bien lo alcanzo lo agarro de la cintura para luego tirarlo a un costado.

- ¿Pensaste que ibas a escaparte?

- Jajaja!! No ¡¡Pero al menos lo intenté!! ¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!! - el chico poco a poco dejó reír mientras tras dejar escapar un suspiro, mirarle - ¿Y que? ¿Esto significa que atletismo queda fuera? jejejejeje...

- Bah, sólo si te entrenas bien puedes correr rápido. Sin entrenamiento, dudo que dures mucho

- Jejejeje, supongo que es igual con todo... Y em…. Oye... ¿no crees que esto es un poco raro?

Peguntó el chico haciendo referencia a que yami aún continuaba sobre el, y ambos por consiguiente, sobre el suelo. Él estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la calma y su color normal en su rostro

- Mmm, quizás... Pero no me importa- dijo el mayor...

Aunque ese contacto le había recordar su plan: volver a probar los labios de Yugi. Yami acerco a su rostro al del chico y... Cuando estaba por besarlo unos ladridos asustaron a ambos. El mayor rápidamente se levanta de encima del chico con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Yugi también se puso de pie rápidamente en cuanto sintió que el peso del otro chico ya no le aprisionaba mas, mientras respiraba rápidamente no solo por el susto que les había metido el can desgraciado, sino por que ahora si estaba seguro... no había alucinado ello... Y la prueba más contundente era el rubor en las mejillas del chico... El mismo que podía sentir que tenía él también

- ... O-oye... – dijo ni bien pudo hablar

Yami refunfuñaba contra el maldito can que había arruinado sus planes. En verdad casi, casi había logrado tener éxito y venía un maldito perro y lo arruinaba todo. Ya se vengaría en algún momento tirándole algo de pimienta…

- Vamos por el helado, hace calor. -dijo evitando un poco hablo de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

Solo era curiosidad ¿verdad? Ya había tenido novia antes, pero siempre resultaban unas tontas y terminaba la relación. Pero... Yugi era un _chico_. No uno tonto… Sino inteligente... Y… Lindo... Y... Debía dejar de pensar esas cosas sin sentido

Yugi permaneció en silencio por unos segundos; pero finalmente, asintió… Ambos fueron a comprar los helados no muy lejos de donde estaban, mientras Yami seguía lanzando maldiciones contra el endemoniado can.

El menor podía sentir el repentino malhumor del chico a su lado, pero no se atrevía a preguntar si le pasaba algo... Quizás por que sabia que posiblemente se debía a lo de hacia unos minutos, y no era que no quisiera saber la verdad, pero... Ambos eran chicos... empezando por la fama que el tenia... ¿Que habría de mirar en el? además, lo había dejado en claro dos veces... No intentaría nada con el...

Un momento... El chico volvió a pensar en las últimas palabras: ¿¿no intentaría nada?? Significaba que sí había posibilidad que si hubiera sido alguien más... El muchacho se abofeteo mentalmente mientras intentaba desviar sus pensamientos hacia otra cosa... Lo que fuera...

Cuando llegaron a la heladería cada uno pidió el gusto que quería y lo comieron en silencio… Hasta que el menor se sintió algo incomodo con el silencio y decidió romperlo con cualquier tema…

- ¿Has leído a Brown?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar

- Oh si, he leído "Código Da Vinci." Está bueno... Nunca le había prestado atención a esos detalles.

- Si... Es interesante como plantea las cosas... También su otro libro "Ángeles y demonios" es bueno... ¡Deberías leerlo!

- He querido conseguirlo... Pero no me alcanza el dinero para comprarlo.

- Si quieres, podría prestártelo; ¿te parece si vamos a mi casa por el?

- ¿Lo tienes? -el chico asintió- ¡¿Entonces que esperamos?! ¡Claro que lo quiero!

Y sin más, ambos fijaron su rumbo hacia la casa del más pequeño ya que habían estado caminando hacía ningún lado. Al llegar, se vio una casa no muy grande con una tienda debajo. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, coloco por un lado de su escritorio la mochila y se acercó hacia su armario; Yami por su parte, cuando entro, miro con detenimiento la estancia: no era muy grande, pero estaba ordenada y limpia, demasiado... Quizás debería aprender un par de cosas o dos sobre el orden, puesto que le costaba mantener las cosas en su lugar…

- Si siempre se ve así cuando un lugar está limpio... Entonces haré cuando me dicen que debo limpiar la habitación -murmuro el mayor para si

- Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?- pregunto mirándole de reojo, mientras está subido en una silla aún buscando

Yami lo miro y tuvo que evitar reírse al ver a Yugi. No era una situación muy graciosa, pero el verlo encima de una silla le causo cierta gracia. "No nada" fue su respuesta.

- Mmm... - el pequeño se giro a seguir buscando, murmurando algo para si; segundos después finalmente encontró lo que buscaba - Listo, aqu... -

En el momento en que se dio la vuelta para bajarse de la silla, sus pies se enredaron un poco, y cayo, no obstante, buena suerte que el capitán del equipo de fútbol estuviera ahí, puesto que se había lanzado para sujetarle, consiguiendo atraparlo pero con ello logró que ambos se fueran al suelo

- vaya fortuna que tienes muchacho... Segunda vez en el día que te salvo. Y segunda que te atrapo. -rió el mayor y luego al verlo bien se rió un poco más: Yugi tenía un poco de helado todavía en la comisura de los labios.- Tienes… Un poco de helado aún... -le dijo con suavidad… Pero sin soltarlo... Lo beso primero en donde tenia el resto de helado y luego... En los labios. Nuevamente los probaba, pero ahora... Se disponía a disfrutarlos un poco

Yugi se tenso tras sentir los labios del chico debajo suyo en los propios; ¡¿que estaba haciendo?! Recién se había auto convencido de que todo eran ideas suyas, y justo en ese momento... No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron quedándose por un lado cuando sintió como el chico le besaba suavemente, y le acariciaba el cabello, también con su otra mano subiendo y bajando cuidadosamente por su espalda; sin notarlo siquiera, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que el también había comenzado a corresponder aquel beso, sin saber siquiera como era ello puesto que en su vida había besado a alguien...

Un rato después Yami se separo de Yugi ya que le había comenzado a faltar el aire… pero no dijo nada… Sólo miro al muchacho. No acababa de comprender porque demonios lo había besado, pero que más daba… Se había sentido muy bien y lo repetiría... Si le daban las fuerzas para lograrlo

Yugi, por su parte, respiraba lentamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, lo miraba intentando averiguar que había sido todo ello... Quería preguntárselo, quería saber... Siempre había estado seguro sobre cómo se sentía, ¿por qué ahora todo parecía dudoso? Había sido un beso...Eso no los volvía... ¿O sí?

El mayor no dijo nada sólo le sonrió y le dio una pequeña caricia en los labios.

- Mejor levántate... O terminaras tú por aplastarme a mí. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Como si eso fuera posible, jejeje... -bromeo Yugi, para instantes después, ponerse de pie y dejar que Yami hiciera lo mismo - Emm... Aquí... Esta el libro... – le extendió el libro.

- Gracias, te lo regresare durante la semana. Y rectifico lo dicho hoy mas temprano... No te verías bien en traje de baño... -dijo para luego hacer algo de silencio... Y al ver el rostro algo extrañado de Yugi, lo toma con suavidad haciendo que lo mire- No te verías bien... Porque te verías mucho mejor. Quizás si deberías meterte en natación. -No le dio tiempo a responder ya que le dio otro beso fugaz, para luego soltarlo y tomar su mochila- Ya debo irme, gracias por el libro Yugi. Te veré mañana, si no te veo al almuerzo espérame a la salida.

Y con ello, el chico salio de la habitación, mientras el pequeño solo se quedaba de pie, con la boca semiabierta a punto de decir algo, pero sin lograr reaccionar; tras parpadear un par de veces, finalmente decidió aceptarlo... Había ocurrido algo extraño...

Al día siguiente en el colegio era hora del almuerzo. Los que tenían su comida trataban de buscar un lugar adecuado para comer, y los que no… Bueno, compraban en la cafetería del colegio. Yugi era uno de los que tenia su propio almuerzo (afortunadamente)... E iba en dirección a buscar un lugar para comer cuando escucha una voz familiar... La de yami, al parecer discutía con alguien.

- ¿Hasta cuando me dejaras en paz? – ese era Yami

- Hasta que me pagues lo que debes. Hicimos un trato… - y esa era la voz de otro chico.

- Deja de fastidiar, hiciste trampa.

Yugi miró un tanto confundido... ¿De que hablaban? Una parte suya quería irse, no le gustaba meterse en pláticas donde no le llamaban, pero por otra parte... Se trataba de Yami... Y dejando que alguien mas le hablara así... Aprovechando su estatura, se escondió perfectamente detrás de uno de los contenedores cercanos, mientras ponía atención a la charla.

- Oye, yo no hice trampa. Fuiste tu quien acepto la apuesta. Perdiste, así que págame.

- Te lo digo Valon, yo NO acepte esa apuesta. Además... ¿Por que lo haría? No me interesa lo que le suceda…

- Pues ayer no lo pareció... Pasaste muchoo tiempo de calidad… Con el. Yo gane. Te agrada, así que págame

Yugi sintió como si una daga le hubiera atravesado el pecho... Así que eso era... ¿Realmente... Había llegado a creer que podría agradarle a alguien? ¿En que momento había bajado su defensa?... A pesar de todo, no podía culpar a Yami... La culpa era SUYA por permitirse engañarse, no de el... No queriendo escuchar más, se puso de pie y se marchó de ahí

Luego de eso ambos chicos siguieron conversando un poco más... Durante el resto de la jornada, Yami había querido ver si lograba ver a Yugi en alguno de los recesos, aunque cuando lo veía, el pequeño se alejaba inmediatamente. A la salida, el mayor espero a que el menor apareciera... Y cuando lo vio se le acerco. "Yugi".lo llamo, pero al ver que el otro no le hacia caso, se interpuso en su camino

-Me has esquivado todo el día… ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Suceder? No ocurre nada, ¿Por que crees eso? Hasta donde a mi respecta, no ha pasado nada... Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hacer tarea y si tengo suerte, llegaré a mi casa sin tener problemas... - Sin más, continuó caminando tras pasar por un lado del chico

Pero yami no se lo hizo tan fácil y lo agarro del brazo, no con fuerza… Sino con firmeza. No iba a lastimarlo, tampoco era esa su intención.

- Mentiroso… ¿Que sucedió Yugi? Si te molesto... Lo que hice ayer, no lo volveré a hacer. Pero... Ra.. Dime que sucede. Y no me digas que nada porque no sabes mentir… Se te nota en tus ojos.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, su mirada baja; tras soltarse del agarre, se mantuvo dándole la espalda, para hablar finalmente

- ... ¿Que... Soy para ti...? ¿Un juego...? ¿Un proyecto...? ¿Una apuesta...? Si me lo dices en este momento, no te molestare más...

- ¿Nani? Pues ninguna de esas cosas...Eres Yugi. No eres ni un juego, ni un proyecto ni una apuesta... Un momento... – de pronto se le había ocurrido algo.- Acaso... -lo miro unos momentos- ¿Acaso me escuchaste en el almuerzo? ¿Me escuchaste cuando hablaba con valon?

- Iba pasando y algo escuche... – el chico tomo aire, para enseguida mirarle - Escucha: si realmente es todo ello, solo dímelo... No seria la primera vez... Así que no me afectara... ¿Ok? Tengo mas que suficiente sobre todo ello, y una mas no me va quebrantar... Así que... Venga... Admítelo de una vez para que ambos podamos seguir con nuestras vidas

- Si bien en parte es cierto... ¡No hablábamos de ti! Mi medio hermano vino a visitarme por una semana y ayer se fue. Valon de algún modo se entero y me ha estado molestando. Antes me dijo que terminando la semana me agradaría... Pero no es así. Ra yugi, no hablábamos de ti! Por los dioses... No creas por un segundo que eso era sobre ti.

- De cualquier forma... ¿Que más te da lo que yo piense? No debería por que interesarte lo que piense o lo que no... No te debería importar siquiera si te hablo o no... ¿O si? ¿Que puedes sacar de mi? No... ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?

- No seas tonto. Me importa... Porque...-Trago saliva... No sabia realmente que responder a ello así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Lo beso... solo unos momentos- me interesa... Porque tienes... Algo en tu forma de ser... Que me agrada. Ya disfrute dos días contigo... Y quiero... Que sean más. Me interesa... Por que si.

- No me... No me mientas...- se hizo hacia atrás el chico ni bien el mayor lo soltó, su propia voz quebrada ante ello; realmente quería creerle... Quería... Pero tenia demasiado miedo... No quería que se burlaran de el... - No puedo agradarle a nadie... No puedo ser amigo de nadie... - Yugi dio otros pasos hacia atrás - Y tu... - Antes de terminar, sintió su cara arder y se dio la vuelta y echo a correr

- ¡¡Oye!! -Se largo a perseguirlo pero esta vez no pudo alcanzarlo... Ya que lo perdió de vista luego de que el pequeño doblara en una esquina- ¡¡Rayos!! ¿Donde demonios se fue? Matare a valon por esa estupida apuesta contra mi medio hermano... Si no la hubiera recordado... Ahora Yug no estaría enfadado -se mortifico consigo mismo y decidió buscar en otro lado al chico. A pesar de que el tiempo presagiaba lluvia

Un trueno resonó en las alturas, mientras el chiquillo respiraba agitado intentando recuperar el aire después de que hubiera llegado a su casa, apenas mojado debido a que recién había comenzado a caer la lluvia; recargado en la puerta de la entrada, se sentó mientras pensaba para si lo patético que era... Por una vez que alguien había dicho que le agradaba, y huía despavorido... Y es que no era que pudiera evitarlo, pero para variar, estaba tan acostumbrado a huir de todo... Mentalmente, se golpeo a si mismo, mientras se abrazaba las rodillas... ¿Lo estaría buscando? No... No era posible...

Finalmente el chico al ver que la lluvia empezaba a ser tormenta... Se auto convenció que Yami no lo estaría buscando bajo esa tormenta...

Al día siguiente, el mal tiempo continuaba, pero al menos la lluvia había parado. Durante todo el día no vio ni un rastro del capitán de fútbol…

- Posiblemente debió encontrar algo mejor que hacer... -

Dijo para si Yugi, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro; por mas que intentaba seguir con su día normalmente, no lograba hacerlo, siempre la cabeza se le iba preguntándose que estaría haciendo, si estaría bien...O recordaba la mirada que le había echado, y el tono de voz con el que había hablado... Tras poner su cabeza contra su casillero, cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando más que nunca el no haber escuchado esa conversación... Interiormente sentía que no le había mentido... Pero aun así había huido...

- Soy un tonto... - se repitió a si mismo mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta del casillero con su frente.

- Si te golpeas de esa forma seguro... - una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Eres Motou? ¿Yugi Motou?

No era ninguno de los matones. Era más bien un chico castaño, Yugi lo reconoció como el mismo chico con el que Yami había estado hablando el día anterior.


	4. Chapter 4

yugi se girò rapidamente, mientras le miraba fijamente; tras mirarle unos segundos, recordò que era el chico con el que yami habia estado hablando -

**Tercer Capitulo.**

Yugi se giro rápidamente, mientras le miraba fijamente; tras mirarle unos segundos, recordó que era el chico con el que yami había estado hablando - ... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Si. Yami quiere verte y hablar contigo. No me mires con esa cara de tonto. Si no me crees allá tú. Pero después de la salida nos vamos a casa de Atemu. Aun si tengo que arrastrarte.- el chico bufo -Lo que hago solo por ser responsable de malos entendidos-

- ... ¿A ti que más te da si voy o no? ¡A él que más le da! ¿No esta mejor si no tiene que preocuparse por alguien más? Tu como su amigo deberías decírselo... Sabes que es lo que más le conviene... - el chico termina de sacar sus cosas y se da la vuelta para irse

- Si fuera cualquier otro... Lo dejaría pasar Motou, y me olvidaría del asunto. Pero si es contigo no. Quizás no lo hayas notado ya que siempre eres el blanco... Pero ¿por qué demonios crees que siempre te agarraban durante las horas de práctica del equipo de fútbol? Atemu mantiene a raya a los grandulones como puede... Ha querido acercarse a ti desde que entraste. Además... Se los debes. Se paso la noche buscándote y se gano un resfriado

Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría al chico; yami... ¿había estado buscándolo? el chico bajó la mirada, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Valón; tras dejar escapar un suspiro, frunció el ceño tornándolo en uno serio, mientras giraba levemente su cuerpo para mirarle

- ... te espero en el pórtico de la escuela finalizando clases... iremos a verle... - y sin mas, siguió caminando hacia su salón

- Luego me lo agradecerás Atemu -murmuro por lo bajo.

En realidad, el mayor no quería verlo... al menos no hasta que recuperara salud. Solo le había mandado a valón a decirle que no bromeaba... pero el castaño prefirió tomar el asunto en sus manos: llevar al menor a casa del mayor y abandonarlo a su suerte allí.

Al finalizar las clases, Yugi esperó a que el castaño llegara; una vez que le vio venir, simplemente dejo que le guiara hasta casa del futbolista. Durante el trayecto el mayor estuvo en silencio. No tenía mucho de que conversar con yugi, no lo conocía ni tampoco le interesaba.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron en casa del mayor, Yugi sintió nuevamente como los nervios le invadían. No solo por que nuevamente le vería, sino que después de lo del día anterior, no estaba del todo seguro si seria buena idea... no obstante, si era cierto que el muchacho se había resfriado por culpa suya, era lo menos que podía hacer

Tocaron el timbre y esperaron a ser atendidos. Cuando abrieron la puerta el castaño no se movió de su lugar ni tampoco entro a la casa

- Recordé que tengo algo que hacer. Saluda a Atemu de mi parte. Nos vemos -el castaño se marcha ante la mirada asombrada de yugi

He ahí otro motivo por el cual no se fiaba de la gente desconocida: siempre le engañaban; tras maldecir interiormente al castaño, se limitó a seguir con el plan original, sabiendo que si ya estaba ahí, no había manera de echarse hacia atrás... si quería empezar a afrontar sus problemas, debía comenzar siquiera por ello...

La única empleada de la casa guió a yugi hasta la habitación de Yami. La casa no era muy grande, era solo de un piso y un patio. La habitación del mayor quedaba al fondo y estaba decorada con algunos pósteres de fútbol

-Bien pequeño, te dejo... tengo que seguir limpiando o la patrona se enoja. Si necesitas algo, avísame.

- Em... de acuerdo, gracias... –

Agradeció el chico sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras apretaba aún más la correa de su mochila; ok... había avanzado ya hasta ahí, ¿verdad? seria realmente un tonto si en esos momentos huyera; tras tomar aire, se preparo mentalmente... y finalmente, llamó a la puerta.

Luego de unos momentos se escucho una voz ronca dando el pase. Adentro estaba yami acostado con algunas frazadas encima y un par de cajas de pañuelo. El chico no había visto a Yugi todavía.

Una vez que entró, Yugi se tomó unos segundos para meditar la situación; no obstante, cada vez que lo hacia, se dio cuenta que se ponía mas y mas nervioso, lo cual no era muy bueno puesto que siempre terminaba echándose a correr. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, mientras abría su boca solo para dejar salir las palabras

-...hola, Yami...- consiguió decir.

Yami se quedo unos momentos quieto hasta que se sentó en su cama para estar más cómodo. Lo miró algo sorprendido y luego se frotar los ojos sin creer lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Yugi allí? ¿En su casa y en su habitación? Debía estar soñando o era la fiebre.

- Rayos... quizás deba llamar al medico… estoy alucinando.

- No Yami, no alucinas, en realidad, estoy aquí... - habló el chico al momento de mirarle –...me enteré que te habías resfriado por culpa mía... así que vine a verte...

- Ya empezaba a pensar que alucinaba...

El chico vuelve a acostarse... y luego de unos momentos al ver que yugi seguía parado lo mira levantando una ceja

- ¿piensas quedarte parado? mejor siéntate... estoy resfriado pero... no te contagiare...

- Descuida, el enfermarme es lo que menos me preocupa... –

Suspiró al momento de tomar una silla y colocarla por un lado de la cama del muchacho, para después de quitarse la mochila y ponerla por un lado, sentarse; el chico guardó silencio por unos segundos

- ...sabes que no debiste seguir buscándome, menos si estaba lloviendo, ¿por que lo hiciste?...

- ¿eres baka o que? Aunque admito que serias un baka lindo pero... no viene al caso. ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque no quiero que creas que soy como los demás. Detesto a esas personas que apuestan con una persona... Es muy bajo. Además... como te dije... me agradas. No quiero que pienses que aposte contigo... porque estarías pensando cualquier cosa. – explicó con tranquilidad.

- ...honestamente... cuando me lo dijiste... una parte de mi lo creyó... una parte de mi quiso creer... - el chico comenzó a hablar, sin darse cuenta que su semblante se había tornado en uno mas melancólico, y apretaba el agarre de la tela del pantalón con sus manos fuertemente - ... es solo... que... tengo miedo...

Yami lo noto y como pudo lo agarro de una de las manos para darle apoyo y tranquilizarlo.

- Pues créeme... Pregúntale a cualquiera en la escuela. A quien quieras... todos dirán lo mismo. No soy como ellos Yugi. Ni pienso serlo. No te haría daño...

- ...lamento ser así... de verdad no quería causarte molestias...

- no lo haces

- ¡venga, sabes que es verdad! ¡Quizás tú no lo veas así, pero eso es lo que está pasando en realidad! ¡Te estoy dando más problemas de los que debería y no es justo para ti! – dijo de repente.

Yami se le quedo mirando algo sorprendido por sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que era mejor que se desahogara. Luego el menor suspiró intentando calmarse

- ...te prometo que voy a volverme fuerte, pero no quiero que por cosas como las que pasaron ayer pongas en riesgo tu propia salud o tu propia persona... - le mira - así como tu te preocupas por mi, yo lo hago por ti...

- en verdad eres baka... pero uno tierno.

Lo tomo un poco mas fuerte y lo estiro hacia el, al tiempo que se aproximaba un poco. Los rostros de ambos quedaron cerca.

- no necesitas ser fuerte, ni necesitas cambiar tonto. Lo único que necesitas es confiar en mi... y en ti mismo. Y levantar esa autoestima. Eres como una luz...hikari.

- Yami... yo...

Yami iba a decir algo pero tuvo que apartarse para toser, luego se recostó. Tenía fiebre y el menor lo supo al ver sus mejillas algo ruborizadas.

Yugi simplemente tomo un trapo húmedo y se lo colocó en la frente, para refrescarlo un poco; después de ello, le arropó bien, para en seguida, susurrarle al oído

-será mejor que descanses... si no te has recuperado, vendré a verte mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Se levantó para irse, pero Yami lo agarro de la ropa.

- Quédate... por favor

- ¿eh?

- Quédate…

Esa petición era algo que no esperaba escuchar. Tras mirar el chico recostado, se limitó a suspirar al momento de asentir y de sentarse nuevamente por un lado, al momento de sobarle suavemente

- Arigato...

El pequeño sonrió dulcemente, al momento de mirarle y simplemente susurrarle

"aquí estoy, yami... aquí estaré... descansa..."

**Una semana después**

- ¡¡GRAN JEFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! ¡¡QUE BIEN QUE ESTAS AQUI!! ¡¡LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS HAN SIDO DESASTROSOS!!- grito Marik al ver a Yami.

- ¡¡me aturdes!! ¡¡Todavía estoy débil así que deja de gritar!!

- ¡¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo nena!! ¡¡Uuuy!! Que delicado eres... – empezó a burlarse

- ¡¡VUELVES A DECIRME ASI QUEMADO Y TENDRAS QUE CORRER 100 VECES ALREDEDOR DEL COLEGIO!!

- grrrrrrr... - el chico simplemente un sonido de molestia - venga que andas mas sensible de lo normal... deberías conseguirte una novia, ¿¿eh??

- ¿para que? no me atraen… -

Comentó sin pensar y fue un gran error... Hasta ese momento NUNCA había hecho referencia a sus preferencias y casi todas sus novias duraban una semana como máximo (no las aguantaba mucho tiempo). Al caer en cuenta lo que había dicho y ver el rostro de marik lo miro nervioso

- err. No me atrae ninguna chica porque son todas… tontas... Eso. Si... son todas tontas e interesadas

- jejejeje... - el chico le miró malicioso - ¿en serio? te lo pasaría de Mai o de Vivian... ¿pero que me dices de Cecilia o de Tea? Ambas son bastante estudiosas, inteligentes y lindas...

- No son mi tipo. Tea es muy chica para mi y Cecilia... Bueno... ella ya esta ocupada ¿no sabias? Esta con Pegasus

- ¿¿con ese maldito otaku freak?? Geeeez... debió haber estado desesperada como para salir con el... como sea, solo quiero que me respondas una cosa - le mira, mientras tras asegurarse que nadie los mira, acercarse y ponerle gesto malicioso - ¿de verdad piensas eso sobre ellas...? ¿O es que le bateas a otro lado, amigo mío??...

- creo que es hora de comenzar la practica… Ya perdí la semana pasada… - dijo rápidamente tratando de evadir la pregunta.

- amigo mío, vienes peor de lo que creí... no si se has notado que hoy es jueves, y los jueves las porristas entrenan, así que no toca practica... – le pasa un brazo por detrás - además, no has respondido mi pregunta... y bien sabes que dicen que "el que calla, otorga..." ¿que va a pensar tu amiguito si se enterara de ello, eh?

Yami se ruboriza y baja la mirada al saberse descubierto. Rayos. Marik, cuando deseaba saber algo, realmente sabía cómo obtener la información.

- es mejor... que no lo sepa. Casi pierdo su confianza por un malentendido por culpa de valón, ¿puedes creer que si tuvo razón cuando dijo que me llevaría bien con mi medio hermano? Yugi escucho parte de la conversación y pensó que todo se trataba de una apuesta... En fin. Más te vale mantener la boca cerrada o ya veras

- ¡¡venga!! ¡¿Que crees que soy?! Cierto, me encanta fregarte y eso, pero no te delataría... – se rasca la cabeza - geeez, coño que todos piensan que soy de lo peor... como sea... ¿que le apostaste a valón?

- ¡no le aposte nada! El fue quien creyó que había aceptado el trato... Ra, justo me agarro cuando peleaba con mi casillero así que seguramente me malinterpreto.

- Oh ya veo... Oye... y... ¿que piensas decirles a las chicas del baile de fin de año?

- No pensaba ir.

- ¿¿tienes la cabeza en la luna?? ¡Los miembros del comité, y aquellos alumnos becados por estar en equipos oficiales deben asistir!

- ... ¡¡DEMONIOS!! Lo olvide…

- ve pensando como solucionar eso amigo mío, o estas frito... - le palmea la espalda - bien, me retiro... a mi me esperan y tu aibou seguro está por salir y no quiero hacer mal tercio - toma sus cosas - ¡cuídate y regresa a la tierra pronto...! - se va corriendo a donde un grupo de chicas aguardan por el

- ¡Agh! ¡Maldito moreno...! Si no fuera porque es el sub capitán... Argh, demonios. Tengo que invitar alguien al baile… ¡¿Pero a quien?!

El chico empezó a caminar hasta donde practicaba el club de atletismo... Sabía que Yugi se había inscripto allí luego de pensarlo por un tiempo.

Se escucharon un par de gritos de emoción provenientes de la pista que pronto captaron la atención de Yami. Al acercarse, se sorprendió bastante de ver que a pesar del tamaño del chico, corría rápido... De hecho demasiado rápido... No hacia una semana que había entrado al equipo, y era impresionante lo mucho que había avanzado... y las fans que se había conseguido en tan poco tiempo...

Yami sonrió orgulloso. En la semana que el chico había ido a visitarlo, le había instado a que entrara, ya que sabía que tenía potenciar…

- Y no me equivoque. Hasta fans ya tiene…

Al terminar la carrera, el chiquillo se limitó a recuperar el aire perdido caminando levemente en círculos; tras colocarse el pants de vuelta y la sudadera, mientras tomaba su mochila de escuela y entrenamiento y se dirigia a la salida; tras notar que Yami estaba ahí, no evitó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, acercàndose a el

- Hey. ¡Hola! ¿Hace cuanto estas ahí?

- Prácticamente desde que empezaste a correr. Te lo dije: solo necesitabas entrenamiento. Ahora seguramente ya corres más rapido que yo

- Jejejeje, solo es cuestiòn de mejorar la respiraciòn, es todo... - rio nervioso el chiquillo, un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas- Si le vemos el lado bueno a esto, tendrè próximamente dos opciones para evitar que me golpeen: ya sea por que me defienda, o porque no me alcancen... - le mira - ¿tuviste entrenamiento físico hoy, o solo te dedicaste a ver porristas? ¿Mmmm?

- ¿mmm? Las porristas están allá -señala detrás suyo sin mucho interés- si las estuviera viendo... ¿no crees que estaria en el lugar equivocado?

- Eso no puedo saberlo yo, no se lo que piensas... - sonriò el muchacho una vez mas - de cualquier forma, será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no crees?

- jaja, si mejor vamonos.

Durante el transcurso, Yugi parloteó sin parar mas que para tomar aire o aguardar por respuestas de yami, mientras el chico le miraba; no podia creer lo alegre que se habia vuelto en tan solo una semana...

- Oye, ¿has pensado a quien llevarás al baile? escuché que ustedes los de los equipos oficiales siempre lo hacen...

- Ah si... maldito baile. Si no fuera porque estoy obligado a asistir... no iria

- ¿Y eso? ¿No te gustan las fiestas?

- No esos bailes al menos

- Tus razones debes tener supongo... - suspira - a mi tampoco me agradan mucho... Normalmente suelen invitarme, pero por cuestiones de seguridad, los evito...

- ¿por cuestiones de seguridad?- pregunto mirándolo algo confundido. ¿Acaso se estaría refiriendo a…?

- Em. Tú sabes, Rafael y Almeda...siempre van

- Bueno si, pero solo estan los primeros 15 minutos. Luego se aburren y se marchan…

- mm, el detalle está en que cuando se aburren, es cuando suelen buscarme...

Toda esa plática le había dado una idea. Solo esperaba que Yugi aceptara.

- ¿Y si este año los confundes?- preguntó de repente.

- ¿ ... perdon?

- Vamos juntos.- anunció como si fuera lo más normal- Una vez alli... Buscaremos divertirnos cada uno por su lado. Iremos luego de los 15 primeros minutos, asi los evitamos y podrás disfrutar.

- ¡Me parece una buena idea! Espero a tu pareja no le vaya a molestar tu retardo.- porque de seguro el mayor ya tenía planeado ir con alguien más.

- Mi pareja vendrás a ser tu tonto.- aclaró sonriéndole.- Solo tengo una invitacion aparte de la mía. Ademas... no me interesa invitar a nadie más

- ¡¡ah?? - el chico se giró a mirarle, parpadeando un par de veces - ¡p-pero...! ¿Eso no te haría quedar como...? Es decir yo... - un leve rubor le cubrió las mejillas, mismo que no supo decir a que se debia... sentia su corazón latir fuerte, ¿de verdad estaba pasando eso?...

- Vale, si no quieres ir, invitare a alguna de las porristas como todos los años.- le dice ya que interpreto que el chico no queria ir por no poder expresarse bien- Aunque me perderé la diversión de verles el rostro cuando me vean entrar contigo…

- ¡¡N-no me maletiendas!! - se apresuró a aclarar el chico no estando totalmente seguro de por que lo hacia - nunca dije que no, es solo que... ¿realmente no te importa lo que puedan decir de ti? yo no tengo nada que perder de cualquier modo pero... me preocupas tu...

- ¿mm? es cierto, nunca fuiste a un baile... Las mujeres son las unicas que se hacen problema por con quien iran. A mi no me interesa y se que a las autoridades tampoco. Mientras nos mantengamos al margen, nada malo sucedera.

- De acuerdo, por mi entonces, ¡esta bien! - aceptó el chico finalmente, sintiendo su corazón latir con mas fuerza - seguro será una noche inolvidable

- Bien. Te recogeré a las ocho entonces. ¿Que? -pregunto luego que el chico le dirigiera una mirada curiosa- Logramos convencer a Kaiba de usar una de sus limusinas. No se que rayos hizo marik, pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver con cierto rubio que tiene influencia sobre el tempano de hielo

- ¿Te refieres a joey, verdad? es curioso... siempre pensé que el odiaba a Kaiba...

- Se dice que del odio al amor hay un solo paso

- Pues que bien lo disimula entonces, jejeje... – comentó aún sin creérselo del todo. ¿Kaiba y su amigo Joey? ¡Imposible!

- si no estas convencido... –

Yami agarra a Yugi de la mano y lo conduce hasta la parte trasera del colegio. Y le indico una direccion para mirar. El menor hizo lo que el otro le decia más por curiosidad... y vio algo inesperado: el rubio y el castaño estaban besandose... (o comiendose a besos)

- ¡¡VALGAME EL CIEL...!! –

Exclamó el pequeño con los ojos abiertos como platos, no obstante no pudo terminar debido a que Yami habia logrado reaccionar antes y le habia tapado la boca, lanzandose junto con el tras unos arbustos justo antes de que tanto el rubio como el castaño voltearan; tras mriarse entre si, el duo decidió mejor cambiar de lugar; una vez que Yami miró que no estuvieran regresó dentro donde estaba el chico

- no lo puedo creer...

- ¿estas loco? casi nos descubren. Kaiba hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo y joey... bueno, el podria golpearnos... y no quiero volver a meterme en una pelea...

- lo siento, fue la impresión de que jamas esperé ver a joey asi... - dijo el chico mientras apenado, le enseñaba picaramente la lengua

- sabes... ahora se porque eligieron este lugar...

Le dice yami mientras inmediatamente acorrala a yugi contra la pared. Era algo comun luego de la semana que el estuvo cuidando al mayor. No eran pareja ni nada... pero disfrutaban la compañia del otro

- es tranquilo y... nadie puede verte. -yami empezó a besar a yugi nuevamente en los labios

El chico correspondió los besos del chico, mientras que sujetaba cuidadosamente el rostro del mismo con ambas manos, besandole también, pero dejando que el tuviera el control

Luego de unos momentos Yami dejo de besarlo en los labios... pero tampoco dejo su "trabajo", más bien empezó a besarle el cuello al menor, algo nuevo. Empezaba a querer un poco mas... pero por el momento se conformaria con eso. No iba a arruinar lo que habia forjado por un descuido

- sabes... tienes una piel... suave.- le dijo en un susurro entre besos en el cuello

El chico solo respondió entre leves jadeos con un simple "mmmm?"... jamas habia sentido eso antes, y a pesar de que siempre habia sido bastante sensible al contacto fisico, podia decir que... se sentia bien... que le gustaba el suave cosquilleo causado por el mayor. Yami solo siguió unos momentos más y luego le dio un beso en los labios para dejarlo libre, luego se paso una mano por el rostro y empezo a alejarse

- Es mejor irnos ahora

- S-si, será mejor... - respondió el chico tras acomodarse el cuello de la playera, y posteriormente, salir de ahi

Pero no caminaron mucho puesto que el mayor lo volvió a agarrar por la cintura y nuevamente lo besa. No podia evitarlo... Le gustaba. Ese endemoniadamente niño inocente se había ganado su corazon de algun modo. Pero... no se lo diria. Simplemente en ese tiempo se dedicaba a explorar los labios del pequeño.

Yugi no lograba entenderlo; simplemente, no podia... hacia tan solo una semana habia dicho que no intentaría nada, y ahora estaban ahi, ambos intercambiando besos y suaves caricias, jugando, explorando con su propia lengua, la boca del otro

En eso notó que el beso empezó a ponerse un poco mas demandante justo cuando Yami lo suelta de repente con la respiracion agitada, ultimamente hacia eso y no daba ninguna explicación.

"Ra... necesito una ducha helada." - pensó para si mismo- Vamonos... –dijo en voz alta luego de unos momentos y apresuro el paso.

El chico le miró, consternado... ¿había algo malo que pasara con el? ¿Por que siempre detenía todo tan abruptamente? Sabia que no estaba siendo usado, o al menos, quería creerle al mayor que no estaba usándolo, pero no podía evitar pensar en que posiblemente se debía a que cometía errores, o no hacía lo que Yami quería. Tras alcanzarle, no evitó mirarle por unos segundos antes de hablar

- ¿por que siempre haces eso?... - preguntó tranquilamente, sin un tono que advirtiera tristeza, enfado o preocupación, simplemente era curiosidad

Yami lo miro unos momentos y luego suspira

- Porque no quiero hacer algo que luego nos perjudique. Dejémoslo así, ¿quieres? Además... ¿porque crees que siempre luego de esto busco algo helado? -dice resaltando la ultima palabra

Yugi le miró por unos segundos, ladeando la cabeza, no entendiendo el comentario... al menos no por los primeros momentos, tornandose sus mejillas rojas tras unos instantes, mientras comenzaba a reir nerviosamente

- descuida, por mi esta bien, también... solo fue curiosidad, jejeje...

- Es mejor asi. Creeme. Ra.. necesito algo helado YA. Es eso o te tomare aquí mismo. -

Dijo sin importarle que yugi lo escuchara, de modo que se detuvo para comprarse un agua en un quiosco y empezo a tomarla... Para luego tirarse un poco por la cabeza. Realmente necesitaba bajar sus animos

El menor simplemente lo miraba, pasmado, mientras se echaba el agua encima; ni siquiera tenian tanto tiempo de conocerse, y estaban a ese punto... Por él estaba bien, realmente no le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar, después de todo, confiaba en que ambos respetarian el limite del otro, y la prueba mas clara de ello, era que en estos momentos, era la forma en la que se portaba el chico enfrente suyo. Tenia que admitir que el también se sentía así siempre que comenzaba a besarlo, sin embargo, bueno o malo, el hecho de que siempre le golpearan le había enseñado a ocultar muy bien sus emociones y a controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo... ¿quien diria que Almeda y Rafael habían hecho algo bueno despues de todo?...

- eso, o soy mazoquista... - murmuró para si, mientras ponía la mirada sobre sus pies, mientras recapacitaba lo anterior

En eso yami regresa con yugi y le sonrie. Ya sus ánimos estaban a nivel normal y eso le permitía estar tranquilo.

- oye... aun tengo que devolverte tu libro

- ¿terminaste de leerlo ya? no hay prisa realmente por recuperarlo, me lo he leido como 4 veces... - dijo despreocupadamente mientras se recargaba en una de las bardas - a veces suelo leerme los libros tan rapido, que termino repitiéndolos para ver si encuentro detalles que dejé pasar...

- ¿has leído la trilogía de las luces del norte?

- Aún no... nunca logro conseguirlo en la biblioteca, siempre está rentado...mala suerte, eh? ¿Tú ya lo has hecho?

- Me la regalaron. Si quieres te lo presto

- ¡¡en serio harías eso?? ¡¡Genial!! - exclamó el chico como si un niño con juguete nuevo se tratara; realmente había intentado conseguirlos, pero definitivamente tenia mala suerte para ello

- Vamos a mi casa, así te la doy

- ¡Claro!

Tras un rato caminando, ambos chicos llegaron a casa del mayor; después de que entraran a la habitación del mismo. Yugi se sentó sobre la cama, mientras miraba el leve desastre que había en la habitación: alguna camisa regada, y algunos libros fuera de su lugar; Yami seguro había estado esforzándose por reponer la semana de clases perdida

- Yo se que los deje por aquí... -comentaba mientras sacaba algunos libros de su pequeña biblioteca. Algunos estantes estaban ocupados por medallas o fotografías de sus amigas y de bailes... Aunque en la de los bailes se notaba que el chico estaba aburrido a morir. Parecía gritar que lo auxiliaran

Yugi no evitó reir ante ello, teniendo incluso que cubrir su boca; ver a yami con esa expresión era realmente divertido; tras seguir mirando por todas lados, nuevamente miró varias de las fotos, muchas de las chicas abrazándolo de manera bastante comprometedora; frunció el ceño un poco, sin entender muy bien por qué, pero no dejó que eso le arruinará el buen humor que había logrado conseguir.

- Se ve que tus amigas se toman muchas libertades contigo, eh?

- Ah si... son porristas aprovechadas. No había nadie interesante en esos años. Bueno... solo el año pasado y este. ¡Aquí! -dice mostrando tres libros totalmente orgulloso, aunque yugi lo mira con una gota al ver detrás del chico: libros regados por doquier y la librería totalmente desordenada

- ... ¿¿has pensado en ordenar tu habitación de vez en cuando?? Si gustas, podría ayudarte en algún fin de semana, de verdad que tu cuarto lo pide a gritos... - mira las fotos - así como tu en esas fotos, jejejejeje...

- Ra... bueno... no soy muy bueno con el orden. Pero te lo agradeceré. Ah... y solo guardo las fotos por un detalle. Si pudiera las cortaría, pero...de hacerlo, cortaría los buenos recuerdos de esos días. Jeje, ¿en verdad crees que grito en las fotos? yo diría que estoy rogando a cualquier dios

- Rogando es poco... -dijo el chico mirando las fotos nuevamente - de verdad debieron ser malos ratos... pero ve el lado bueno, tienes bastantes conocidos gracias a que los soportaste...

- Supongo que si. -dice mientras se sienta al lado de yugi en la cama y le da los libros, el chico por su parte, los toma y tras agradecer nuevamente, los guarda en su mochila, poniéndola después por un lado, girándose ahora hacia donde están los trofeos del chico - ¿desde hace cuanto practicas fútbol?

Yami se recuesta en la cama mientras hacía la cuenta mentalmente.

- Desde que ingrese al colegio. Es decir... cuatro años.

- No me extraña entonces que te hayan nombrado capitán... - dijo, mientras le miraba - realmente eres alguien asombroso... tantos premios por ello... ¿recuerdas como conseguiste cada uno? ¿que sentiste cuando te nombraron capitán?

- No son tantos. Y me sentí...desorientado. No sabia que hacer.- Admitió riéndose un poco.

- ¿desorientado? ¿por que?

- Nunca me destaque en el equipo. Si te fijas, los premios son de festivales deportivos, pero ninguno del club.- En eso el menor debió reconocer que tenía un punto a su favor.

- Seguro entonces el ex-capitán vio algo en ti... seguro la actitud para contigo mismo, y la seguridad que le inspiras a los demás... - baja la mirada, un tanto apenado - a decir verdad, te aseguro que si no hubieras sido tu, no habría aceptado ser tu protegido...

- Bueno... pero fui yo y aceptaste. -le dice tomándolo del brazo para que se recostara con el y simplemente lo abraza. Tenía los ánimos calmados así que no intentaría nada. Solo quería sentirlo cerca.- debes recordar... que si quieres que confíen en ti... debes confiar primero en ti mismo. Es un consejo que me dio el ex-capitán

- Seguro entonces le hiciste caso... haces a todos sentirse bien... me haces sentir seguro... - respondió el chico mientras cerraba los ojos, tranquilamente

- vaya... eso no me lo esperaba. -le dice con suavidad mientras le acaricia la cabeza como podía.

Yami lo toma con suavidad del rostro y le da un beso suave en los labios. Yugi entreabrió sus ojos, lo suficiente para verle momentáneamente, en seguida cerrándolos, para continuar con el beso suave que el muchacho a su lado le daba. El mayor en ese instante lo toma por la cintura y empieza a profundizar el beso hasta que tiene que soltarlo para poder respirar, pero solo unos momentos porque luego empieza a besarle el cuello.

- Ra... nunca pensé... conocer a alguien... como tu...

En ese instante hace que cambien de posición y el quede encima de el. Yugi levanto un poco la cabeza, permitiéndole explorar cada rincón de su fino cuello

- Creo que... esa es mi línea, ¿no crees...?

Rió levemente mientras su respiración se aceleraba un poco con cada beso que el muchacho encima suyo le daba... se sentía tan bien

- Dime... si quieres que me detenga...

Lo siguió besando en el cuello y le da algunas caricias en la espalda.

- lo haré. Solo... pídemelo. Y me detendré...- le dijo con suavidad.

El chico simplemente asintió, mientras seguía disfrutando del suave tacto de las manos del chico contra su piel... podía darse cuenta, que el chico realmente hacia deporte, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, su roce, su toque era suave, cálido... Yugi ahogó un leve gemido en su garganta cuando sintió que el futbolista comenzaba a deslizar su mano bajo su camisa, y comenzaba a explorar s abdomen. Yami sonrió al ver que el pequeño lanzo el gemido y con suavidad fue desabotonándole la camisa y al ir dejando al descubierto la piel lo iba besando.

Notaba que tenía la piel suave y eso le gustaba. Cuando termino de quitarle la camisa, la tiro a un lado mientras empezaba a disfrutar del suave torso del menor mientras lo recorría con los labios.

Yugi se mordió el labio inferior mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, sintiendo la adrenalina fluir por sus venas con cada beso que el chico le daba... apretando el agarre de las sabanas, el pequeño se limitó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras arqueaba lentamente la espalda cuando yami succionaba de cuando en cuando su piel

El mayor sonrió nuevamente al ver al pequeño de ese modo y siguió sus caricias en el pecho hasta bajar casi al borde del pantalón, el cual empezó a quitárselo despacio acariciando las piernas del pequeño mientras tanto. El pantalón fue lanzado hacia otra parte de la habitación mientras empezaba a acariciar la piel cerca del borde del bóxer del menor.

El chico se reincorporó un poco ayudado de sus brazos para mirarle, mientras su respiración agitada podía casi percibirse... por la reacción que su cuerpo estaba teniendo, era mas que obvio que QUERIA ello, sin embargo, aun dudaba... no por él, ni por la situación... si no por el mismo... jamás había tenido ese tipo de contactos anteriormente, y sin embargo le gustaba, sobre todo por que quien era el responsable de las mismas... aun así, se sentía realmente nervioso... quizás, podían seguir... y... maldita sea... ¿por que dudaba tanto? Yami lo quería, EL lo quería... ¿por que estaba tan inseguro de ello?

Yami se dio cuenta de la inseguridad de yugi y dejo de besarlo en la piel para nuevamente reclamarle los labios con suavidad. ¿Por que dudaba tanto ese chico? Aunque no lo culpaba. El mismo dudaba un poco de como terminaría todo aquello.

- Aun... –empezó a decir con la respiración agitada- aun puedes... decirme que me detenga... si te quito... el bóxer... ya no habrá vuelta atrás

- ...yo no... No lo sé... -

Soltó finalmente tras unos segundos, desviando la mirada; se sentía realmente como un tonto por estar deteniendo aquello, pero no se encontraba del todo seguro... Y lo peor era que no tenia idea del por qué... Anteriormente, Yami le había demostrado que podía confiar en el, pero ahí estaba esa maldita inseguridad que siempre le embargaba... Yugi cerró los ojos mientras sacaba un poco de aire, calmando sus nervios

- Solo... prométeme que no irás muy rápido... por favor...

- Iré despacio… Pero si no estás seguro es mejor no seguir. Por que créeme... una vez que empiece... no terminare hasta saciarte. -yugi lo mira algo curioso pero yami simplemente lo besa- Escuchaste bien. Por eso... solo me quite la camisa. Mi pantalón y mi bóxer se quedaran allí hasta que tu cuerpo este listo para recibirme

El chico sonrió suavemente, mientras tras sujetar el rostro del joven con ambas manos, le besaba de lleno en los labios, de una forma que ni el pequeño sabia que podía... Era algo que le gustaba de el, que a pesar de todo, era paciente... Muy paciente... Algo en su interior pareció calmarse y no eran los deseos de sentirlo nuevamente contra el, sino todo aquel miedo, aquella inseguridad... con solo esas palabras había logrado que se fuera; tras soltarle suavemente y recostarse nuevamente, simplemente entrecerró los ojos, mientras sonreía levemente

- Entonces no creo que duren ahí mucho tiempo... -

-¿Eso crees?- el mayor le envió una mirada algo lujuriosa y el chico asintió.- Pues haré que lo pidas…

Lo reto mientras retomaba las caricias en el cuerpo de yugi empezando por el cuello mientras que con las manos le recorría el pecho con suavidad y siempre llegando hasta el borde del bóxer y nunca yendo más allá por el momento.

Yugi sintió como esa sensación le volvía al cuerpo, cada vez incrementadote con cada caricia que yami le daba... intentando controlar cada reacción suya, intentaría hasta lo imposible por prolongar mas el jugueteo y las caricias, para que cuando el momento llegara de liberar todo lo acumulado, fuera único... sin sentir realmente que su propia mirada se había vuelto un poco mas seductora, se reincorporo una vez mas, al momento que obligaba al otro a echarse suavemente hacia atrás, y comenzaba a besarle los labios, succionándolos suavemente, hasta bajar suavemente al cuello del mismo...¿que estaba haciendo? No lo sabia con certeza... pero era algo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos

Yami se dejo besar, le gustaba esa sensación. Pero más le encantaba las sensaciones que el menor mismo provocaba en su cuerpo. Tenerlo cerca era demasiado tentador... tanto que no resistió mucho tiempo y lo hizo recostarse nuevamente mientras lo besaba y le pedía con la lengua un beso húmedo. Al mismo tiempo bajo una mano hacia la intimidad de Yugi dejando por arriba de su mano la tela del bóxer mientras comenzaba una serie de caricias suaves allí.

Un suave gemido broto de la boca del chico mientras apretaba el agarre de las sabanas del chico, no logrando controlar el mismo... Dios, se sentía tan bien... un suave espasmo le recorrió su espina, mientras sentía como el toque del muchacho iba haciendo efecto entre sus piernas... demonios, sabia lo mucho que aquello le estaba gustando, podía definirlo por la sonrisa y mirada lujuriosa que tenia puesta...

Suavemente Yami se aparto un poco de Yugi no sin susurrarle algo antes

- Y es solo el comienzo... Mi querido yugi…

Le quito el bóxer y empezó nuevamente una serie de caricias en la misma zona pero esta vez... sin usar sus manos. Con suavidad separo las piernas del menor para acomodarse mejor. Mientras una mano sostenía una pierna, la otra había empezado una serie de caricias en círculo entre los cachetes traseros. Cada tanto se escuchaban algunos otros gemidos del menor, estaba sensible por la reciente experiencia, de modo que no le fue difícil a yami hacerle sentir nuevamente la misma sensación de escalofrió de antes pero con mayor placer

Yugi arqueo su espalda mientras sentía ir y venir la mano del chico, mientras aun intentaba negarse a hacerlo... apretando aun mas su agarre con sus sábanas, suaves pero continuos jadeos escapaban de su boca, mientras sentía como la parte baja en su entrepierna se tensaba aun mas... tras dejar escapar un suave gemido, el chiquillo hundió su rostro en una de las almohadas del dueño.

-Y...Yami...- pidió con voz ronca.- Onegai…

- Lo pides... lo tienes.

Le dice mientras con suavidad lo tomaba de las piernas luego de quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer con rapidez y tirarlos hacia donde estaban las otras ropas.

- Quizás duela unos momentos... pero prometo... que luego... pasara.-

Dijo con suavidad para luego darle un beso ligero y empezar a entrar... anteriormente ya lo había preparado para que fuera más fácil esa parte. No deseaba hacerle daño de ningún modo, por eso cuando vio la incomodidad reflejada en el rostro de Yugi empezó a besarlo para distraerlo. Unos momentos mas y finalmente estaba dentro... pero solo se quedo quieto para que se acostumbrara a el. Luego cuando supo que estaba listo, empezó el ir y venir... primero con suavidad y luego con más velocidad

Así siguió por un rato durante el cual ninguno de los dos oculto que disfrutaba ese vaivén hasta que finalmente los cuerpos de ambos se tensaron y un espasmo los sacudió haciéndole sentir placer por todo el cuerpo. Yami cayo algo rendido a un costado de yugi con la respiración agitada y lo abrazo

El chico simplemente se dejó llevar por aquel acto, sintiendo el latir acelerado del corazón de Yami, mientras aún pensaba en lo ocurrido... esbozando una sonrisa, el pequeño cerro sus ojos para acurrucarse mas dentro del abrazo del mayor, mientras susurraba algo inentendible

El mayor solo manoteo una sabana para cubrirlos a ambos y luego dormirse. Lo siguiente que supieron al despertar era que habían dormido TODA la noche en esa posición. Eso y que se les había hecho muy tarde para el colegio... No tenía mucho sentido ir…

Fin Capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicado a Neferyami. Gracias por el aguante.**

**CAPITULO QUINTO**

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ya era de día y al mirar la hora... Era muy tarde para ir al colegio y llegar a clases. Eran las 10 de la mañana.

- Rayos... Yug... Yug despierta.- Lo llamó intentando despertarlo.- Yugi, nos quedamos dormidos.

- Mmm... Solo un ratito más, mamá... - dijo el chico mientras se metía más entre las cobijas y se apegaba al chico, mas dormido que despierto

Yami lo miro unos momentos y luego empezó a besarle el cuello y darle pequeños mordiscos.

- Despierta yug...O usare alguna otra técnica contigo pequeño…- ante la "amenaza" sólo recibió un quejido del menor.

- Vaya...Este crío si que tiene resistencia. Veamos...ah si. –lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y lo único que hizo es quitárselo de encima con suavidad para dejarlo luego sobre la cama.

El mayor toma un pantalón y se lo coloca sin más, mientras se ríe entre dientes de la situación. Ese chico si que tenía un sueño pesado.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar algo de agua, al llegar vio a su tía preparando el café para tomarlo mientras iba a su trabajo.

- Buen día, Yami ¿descansaron bien? – le pregunto con suavidad

- Si, gracias. – respondió mientras agarraba un vaso para luego llenarlo de agua. Iba a retirarse cuando se acordó de algo.- ¿Podrías avisar al abuelo de Yugi que pasó la noche aquí? Seguro estará preocupado. El número está al lado del teléfono.

- ¿No le avisaron?- el mayor negó con la cabeza- Esta bien, lo haré antes de irme.

- Gracias.

Luego de eso, regresó a la habitación con el vaso de agua. Yugi **_aún_** estaba dormido. Ese niño si que tenía el sueño pesado, aunque no podía culparlo mucho, después de todo…¿Quién no estaría cansado luego de lo de anoche?

Pero era hora de levantarlo, y nada mejor que un poco de agua en el rostro…Por lo que procedió a tirarle agua en plena cara logrando que abriera los ojos al instante.

Yugi se levantó de un salto de la cama mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones buscando que o quien lo había agredido; tras tranquilizarse después de un par de segundos, miró a su alrededor intentado reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Se sorprendió al ver a Yami ahí; solo entonces recordó lo que había pasado encogiéndose de hombros suavemente y le miraba riendo.

- jejeje...¿hola? – lo saludo tímidamente

- Al fin te despiertas...Me pregunto cómo harán para despertarte si siempre pides un rato mas -se río un poco el mayor.- Vístete y vamos a desayunar. Nos quedamos dormidos y ni siquiera llegamos al colegio.

- Uhhh...seguro se van a preo...–

El pequeño se quedo helado mientras ponía un gesto de total espanto en su rostro al darse cuenta de la real situación…

- ¡¡DEMONIOS!! ¡¡NO LLEGUÉ A DORMIR A CASA DEL ABUELO!! ¡¡SEGURO ESTARÁ PREOCUPADO!! ¡¡ ¿Y SI MI MADRE LLAMÓ? !! ¡¡SEGURO SE VUELVE LOCA!! – dijo (grito)

Yugi al tiempo que gritaba, buscaba entre todas las ropas dispersas por el suelo para tomar las suyas y comenzar a ponérselas sin siquiera fijarse, llegando incluso a colocarse la camisa al revés. Yami simplemente lo miraba recargado desde el marco de la puerta bastante divertido por la escena.

- Sabes...te dejaría seguir corriendo por toda mi habitación...pero mi tía llamo a tu casa...

Yami ya estaba a medio vestir y había visto a su tía cuando fue a buscar el vaso con agua para despertar a yugi.  

- Le dije que avisara que te quedaste a dormir aquí. Así que ya deja de gritar y por cierto... tienes la camisa al revés

- MI MADRE ME VA A MATAR CUANDO SE ENT... –

El chico se detuvo sublimemente mientras le miraba a ver y parpadeaba un par de veces, carburando la información recién obtenida; tras unos segundos, suspiró aliviado

- iufff...No sabes la tranquilidad que me da escuchar eso... de verdad se me pasó totalmente anoche...

- Ah si...Estabas taan ocupado disfrutando que se te paso ¿ne? -dijo con un tono de broma y algo de reproche... aunque su objetivo era hacerlo ruborizar y lo logro.- Bien, ¿que quieres para desayunar? No soy buen cocinero... Pero me las arreglo por las mañanas.

- Mmm... No se... ¿algo en especial que te guste?

- ¿Que tal... wafles? – dijo luego de pensar unos momentos.

- Ok. Me encargare de prepararlos entonces - dijo mientras se terminaba de colocar los zapatos - ¿Dices que no eres buen cocinero? ¡Déjamelo a mi entonces! - dice mientras le guiña el ojo, al momento de colocarse a su lado y sonreírle - bien, ¡tu guía!

- De acuerdo. Es por aquí. – respondió mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Pasaron por otras habitaciones y Yugi notó que casi todas se encontraban conectadas por algún sector pero todas eran salas. Al llegar se apreciaba que la cocina no era muy grande, era humilde y tenía una pequeña mesa y una barra. Yami se sentó en esta última para mirar a su compañero.

-Esta es mi humilde y hermosa cocina.- presento con tono de broma.

- Bien, entonces ¡a trabajar!

Durante los siguientes minutos, yami se dedico a observar como el pequeño hacia el desayuno, bastante entretenido con ello... desde como preparaba la masa para los wafles, hasta de poner la mesa y todo lo necesario para el desayuno. Al cabo de 10 minutos, tuvo todo preparado, demostrando así que al menos, era eficiente para realizar labores hogareñas.

- Se ve que te gusta cocinar.

- ¿¿Eh?? Bueno... - el chico se rasco la cabeza, mientras reía un poco apenado - a decir verdad, le he ido agarrando amor a ello... sobre todo por que como vivo con mi abuelo la mayor parte del tiempo, no me gusta que se moleste en prepararlo por mi, así que soy yo quien se encarga... espero te guste.

- Seguramente si.- asintió mientras tomaba algunos y comenzaba a comer.

 "Podría acostumbrarme a esto..."- pensó para sí mismo mientras masticaba.- Lo sabia. Están deliciosos.- dio su veredicto luego de acabar con dos wafles.

Yugi se sonrojó levemente mientras comía los suyos a la vez; al menos esa pequeña habilidad le serviría para algo después de todo

- Me alegra que te hayan gustado... ¿que dices? ¿Ahora si me puedo casar? jajajaja...

- ¿Mm? Se supone que no eres tu quien debe saber cocinar –comento- pero si. Aunque... no creo que puedas usar blanco después de lo de anoche. -le dice en tono algo seductor y travieso.

Estaba decidido, no iba a dejar escapar a ese chico por nada. En especial porque le había agradado desde el inicio.

- jejejejeje, al menos no seré el único... –

Fue la respuesta del menor mientras le enseñaba la lengua de manera juguetona,  no sin sonrojarse levemente tras el último comentario del chico; le agradaba que fuera tan animado siempre...

- Feh- bufo divertido.- A mi no me importa. No pienso en esas cosas. – dicho eso, se levanto y se coloco detrás de Yugi mientras lo agarraba de la cintura y comenzaba a besarle el cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos.

- Y-yami... - susurró mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del chico y reprimía suaves gemidos - Estamos en la cocina de tu casa...  jejeje... aquí no...

- tsk.. Mal pensado. -

Renegó para luego darle unos pequeños besos-mordiscos en el cuello y tomaba los platos de ambos para limpiarlos. Era cierto que le gustaba, pero no era tonto. Si lo volvia a hacer, seria sobre una cama.

- Solo te estaba besando

- Lo se, y solo te estaba diciendo que aquí no... Seria bastante embarazoso y alguien aquí en tu casa lo viera... - no era que le importara si se daban cuenta o no, pero simplemente pensaba que había lugares para todo

- Tsk, para lo que se preocupan... -dijo mientras volvía a colocar las cosas en su lugar- Podría haber traído a varias porristas a mi habitación y no habrían dicho nada. Dicen que son las más escandalosas en cuanto a sexo. Además, la casa esta sola por la mañana.

- Ya veo...  - le mira - ¿vives solo con tu tía?

- Si. Mi tío no quiere saber nada. Dice que soy un inútil bueno para nada y que mi tía nunca debió aceptar mi custodia. – respondió  como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Cielos... no tenia idea... - suspira - supongo es algo similar con mis padres... - piensa un poco mientras recarga su cabeza en la barra, apoyándose en sus brazos - ...lo raro, es que siendo mi padre el hijo de mi abuelo, es mi madre la que vive conmigo y él... mi padre, no quiere saber nada de ambos...

- Al menos tienes a tu madre. -dice mientras se coloca detrás de yugi para abrazarlo y recargar su cabeza en su hombro. Le gustaba sentir la calidez del chico y al recordar cosas que no le gustaban… Bueno, realmente le venía bien.

- Lo sé... - dijo el chico mientras encerraba sus ojos y recargaba su cabeza contra la de él, ladeándola un poco - ... y mejor aun... nos tenemos para apoyarnos... después de todo, tu mismo lo dijiste... somos amigos, ¿no?

Yami sonrió ante las palabras del menor, vaya que recordaba sus palabras… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba eso desbarataba todos sus planes. Maldita charla de "somos amigos"

- Si, es cierto. Somos amigos. Aunque algo extraños ¿no te parece?

- jejejeje, ni que lo digas... pero si el ser extraño significa que puedo tenerte por amigo, no me importa en lo absoluto... - suspira mientras cierra los ojos suavemente - ...a decir verdad, me alegra haberte conocido...

- A mi también me alegra haberte conocido Yugi.

Yami le iba a decir algo pero en eso escucha un fuerte ruido... como si cerraran una puerta con fuerza.

-Ra no... No hoy. – susurro con cierto temor. No podía ser él, no podía. El cuerpo de yami se tensó cuando escucho la voz de un hombre provenir desde la entrada.

- ¿yami? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? - pregunto tras notar como el cuerpo del mayor se había tensado

- Es mi tío.. Ra, ven. -rápidamente lo agarra de la mano y lo lleva hasta otra habitación- Quédate aquí ¿entendido? No salgas hasta que yo te diga. Y no hagas ningún ruido. Gomen ne Yugi, pero es por tu bien.

Le indico para luego cerrar la puerta y desde adentro el pequeño escucha que le pone llave a la puerta. El mayor sabía lo que se avecinaba y no se perdonaría si el chico sufría por su culpa. Su tío seguramente estaba borracho, o de mal humor, sea cual fuera el motivo por el cual estaba en casa, no era nada bueno. Lo más probable es que lo golpeara, debía evitar que se enterara de que Yugi estaba allí, o quien sabe lo que le haría…

- ¡¡Con que faltando a la escuela eh bueno para nada?! - se escucho, tenia un tono furioso.- ¡¡Ahora veras lo que hago con los malditos flojos!!

Yugi tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar dejar escapar un grito tras el escándalo que escuchó seguir... Él mejor que nadie sabia lo que era que alguien te golpeara, que alguien te lastimara... Sintiendo su propio cuerpo temblar, cerró los ojos mientras se repetía a si mismo que todo pronto acabaría y que todo estaría bien.

Luego sintió varios golpes contra la puerta y algún que otro gemido de dolor que provenía del mayor, también escuchó  los insultos por parte del hombre.

Cuando terminaron los ruidos y los golpes, escucho los pasos en dirección hacia la puerta, y también como la abría y cerraba. Paso un tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera y dejara ver al mayor en no muy buenas condiciones.

Lo primero que hizo una vez que vio al mayor, fue acercarse a él mientras le preguntaba (aunque sonara estupido) si se encontraba bien, sin saber realmente que pensar, o que sentir... Si debía enfadarse por la reacción de ese sujeto, o preocuparse más por su amigo. Decidió darle prioridad a la segunda opción.

Tras ayudarle a llegar a uno de los sofás, el chico tomó su mochila y sacó su siempre confiable botiquín, mientras comenzaba a tratarle las heridas: desde moretones hasta  heridas grandes y una partidura en el labio.

- Ni te molestes -le dijo de una vez el mayor mientras lo apartaba con suavidad- no es la primera vez. Aunque ese tipo sabe como golpear sin dejar una marca segura. Ven, mejor…vamos a ducharnos. No nos hemos aseado aun

Yami parecía no darle mucha importancia a sus heridas

- ¡hey! ¡hey! ¡A mi no me hables de heridas, que las conozco demasiado bien! - le espetó el chico mientras ponía un gesto de consternación en su rostro -¡sabes tan bien como yo que pasa si no se trata una herida adecuadamente! ¡Sabes lo que pasa si no le das la importancia necesaria a un asunto así! ¡Y sabes tan bien como yo, que así como me lo dijiste, no sirve huirle al problema, así que no entiendo por que no te das la importancia que sabes, mereces!

- No le quito importancia. Y no le huyo...  Simplemente... nunca las limpio de la misma forma que tu. Mi tía... No sabe nada. Cree que los moretones son por los entrenamientos. Acompáñame y te darás cuenta. Después de todo... no somos tan diferentes. -seguía sin darle mucha importancia, pero se notaba que hablaba en serio. Quizás no le daba importancia, pero las cuidaba. Nunca dejaba una herida sin tratar.

Yugi simplemente dejó escapar un resoplido, al momento que se dejaba llevar... ¿donde había quedado toda esa charla de no dejarse humillar por nadie, de protegerse así mismo? Entendía que lo hacia por defender a su tía, guardar silencio y no preocuparla para no causar problemas, puesto que el lo hacia con su madre y su abuelo, sin embargo... no era justo...

Ni bien llegaron el baño el menor pudo ver algo que le llamo la atención. Había varias bolsas de algodones y vendas limpias aunque dentro de ellas se veía una antena. Yami simplemente saco lo que estaba dentro y era un pequeño celular.

- Generalmente lo dejo golpearme...para saber que fue lo que hizo. Mi tío... no tiene buena reputación. Yo no puedo enfrentarle, pero hay alguien que si. -el mayor simplemente abrió el teléfono y disco el único numero que estaba anotado- Lo volvió a hacer.- la otra persona pareció preguntar algo.- No, aun no llega a ello y créeme... si siquiera lo intenta... ahí lo mato yo. Arch, solo ocúpate de lo de siempre. Si… esta vez... si. No, de eso me ocupo yo. Te le acercas y... ¡¿QUE?! ¡ESO NO! ¡NO SEAS PERVERTIDO!! ¡¡CALLATE Y OCUPATE DE TUS ASUNTOS DARTZ!! -yami colgó un poco ruborizado y algo fastidiado, tirando el celular nuevamente a su lugar anterior.

Yugi parpadeó un par de veces, bastante confundido... si lograba hacer que Yami se ruborizara, seguro era algo fuerte... El pequeño lo miró sentado desde el sanitario, mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza, cual cachorro canino cuando no entiende algo.

- Arch... Dartz es... ¿cómo explicarlo...? Lo conocí luego de la primera paliza. Es un tipo algo extraño, pero... Sabe mantener a mi tío alejado de casa. No se como, pero no me importa. Mientras se mantenga alejado de mi, no me importa

- Ya veo... - dijo mientras arqueaba las cejas de manera graciosa, intentando auto convencerse de no pensar cosas obscenas; tras pensarlo un poco, el chico le miró nuevamente - oye... ese Dartz... ¿¿no es el hijo de un tipo que tiene la compañía Paradius?? Creo que es primo de Pegasus...

- Eso creo. Y puede ser, no he averiguado nada sobre él. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Yo... - el chico bajó la mirada  mientras reía un tanto apenado - lo conozco... es bastante extraño, pero es buen chico... me ayudado a salvarme de muchas palizas...

- Entonces debe ser buen sujeto. A mi  también me ha salvado... pero de cosas peores que palizas. - El mayor empezó a desvestirse sin pudor para luego mira a Yugi- Oye... ¿No piensas ducharte conmigo?

- ¿¿Ahh?? S-si, seguro... – Respondió tras unos segundos donde se había quedado estático ante la normalidad (o descaro) del mayor.

El chico lentamente comenzó a desvestirse también, un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas... A pesar de lo que habían hecho a noche, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto avergonzado... Después de todo, jamás se había desnudado frente a nadie.

Bueno, nadie más aparte de Yami, por supuesto.

Preparó un poco el baño y luego hizo que Yugi se sentara delante de él para limpiarle la espalda con suavidad.

El menor prefirió no pensar nada al respecto, simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y se relajaba a los pocos segundos.

- Arigato... - agradeció de repente. Había estado en silencio durante un rato- Estos días... han sido interesantes. Y también... arigato por lo de anoche.

No era que le agradecía haberse acostado con él, eso de ningún modo. Le estaba agradecido por haber confiado en él. Confiarle _ese _momento.

- No... no hay por que agradecer... al menos no tu... - dijo mientras le miraba por encima de su hombro - me has dado muchas cosas estos últimos días... no solo en cuestión de seguridad, sino también además... me has dado a un amigo... y por vez primera, me has hecho sentir aceptado por alguien más... que no solo sirvo de juguete para los demás, sino que también... puedo ser tratado como una persona...

Eso _si_ era algo por lo cual agradecer. Definitivamente era algo que siempre había necesitado. Un amigo. Y él se lo había dado, sin pedir _casi_ nada a cambio. Solo que confiara. Le había demostrado que era una persona.

- Me alegro... - iba a decir algo más pero prefirió no decir nada. Estaba claro, para el pequeño él solo era un amigo y nada más. Le sonrió mientras seguía limpiándole la espalda- Aunque... será mejor de ahora en adelante no volver a besarnos ni tener ese tipo de afectos. Ni repetir lo de anoche. No me arrepiento, es solo que es mejor dejar todo como esta. Igual te protegeré y te llevare al baile. Esto, no cambiara nada.

El pequeño solo sonrió levemente, un tanto melancólico. Sabía muy bien lo que se ocultaba detrás de esas palabras tranquilas. Aun si su tono era suave…

- ... – guardo unos momentos de silencio para luego hablar. - Preferirías en realidad que fuera de otra forma, ¿no es verdad? No es necesario que intentes ocultarlo, Yo... desde un principio me pareció notarlo, por eso es que en realidad tenia tan altas mis defensas. Tenía miedo de ello. Jamás he permitido que se me acerquen de ese modo, no me gusta que las personas se lastimen...

_Ni me lastimen._ Fue el pensamiento que se le cruzo por la mente pero que quedó como solo eso. Un pensamiento.

- Eres perceptivo. Pero no debes preocuparte, no estoy tan interesado como para salir profundamente lastimado. -Mintió.

Si lo estaba. Si estaba _muy interesado._ Y en cierta forma le dolía un poco, pero lo ocultaba ya que su voz denotaba seguridad. Cuando terminó de limpiarle la espalda al menor, se levantó para abrir la ducha y limpiar un poco el rastro de sangre que quedaban en algunas partes de su cuerpo debido a los golpes.

Yugi lo observo, no se animaba a _compartir_ la ducha de modo que simplemente se quedo en su lugar con una toalla cubriendo su cintura (se la había colocado ni bien se deshizo de sus ropas).

Solo cuando el mayor termino su ducha, se decidió a darse una rápida (pero deliciosa) ducha. Lo necesitaba para despejar su mente.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos ya se encontraban sentados conversando de algunas cosas de la escuela, como que esperaban que no hubiera habido exámenes ese día, mientras se secaban. Finalmente el futbolista terminó de limpiar y secar sus heridas. Se levantó y tomó los implementos necesarios: algodón, vendas, etc.

- Bien, será mejor que me vende...

- Déjame hacerlo... por favor... - pidió el pequeño mientras tras colocarse el bóxer, le miraba - quiero ser tan útil... no, quiero ser tan buen amigo como pueda... - suspira - no puedo prometerte nada, pero de verdad... quiero intentar ser una mejor persona...

Yami lo tomó de la mano con una y con la otra para darle una pequeña caricia en la mejilla. No le gustaba que hablara así de él mismo. Yugi era… una persona maravillosa. No entendía como podía ser tan puro, pero al mismo tiempo no tener confianza suficiente. Bueno, sí, lo entendía… A medias.

- No tienes que demostrar nada pequeño. Solo quiero que me prometas...que mantendrás tu autoestima alta. Nunca te rebajes ante nadie y lo más importante... Se tu mismo. Deja que algunos se acerquen a ti como me permitiste a mí. Bueno, no tanto...- se río de eso al ver la expresión de susto del chico- Pero si deja que te conozcan. Es todo lo que te pido... ¿lo ves? No es mucho.

¿Qué no era mucho? ¡Simplemente era imposible para alguien como él! Pero cuando ÉL se lo decía. Cuando lo decía, todo cambiaba.

- No es mucho... no... No es algo imposible, no cuando tu lo dices... - dijo mientras tomaba en su propia mano la del mayor que le acariciaba la mejilla y le sonreía - me agrada mucho de ti... esa seguridad que inspiras... de verdad... eres alguien que vale mucho la pena...

- Me llamaron muchas cosas... pero nunca alguien que valga la pena. -le sonrió divertido por esas palabras- es bueno saberlo. Y no, no es imposible. Nunca lo es.

- ¿de verdad eres alguien especial sabias...? - el chico se sonrojó levemente - al menos a mis ojos lo eres... por eso... sin querer parecer que quiera hacerme menos, no eres alguien que yo merezca... por eso no te puedo corresponder...

En ese momento miro a yugi algo extrañado. Eso no iba por buen camino. Eso no era lo que quería escuchar… Y mucho menos permitiría que se quedara así. ¡Como quería sacudirlo y hacerle entender que era _él_ quien valía la pena, que _él _merecía lo mejor!

Tuvo una idea algo descabellada para intentar hacerle ver que lo merecía… Pero la tiró a la basura al darse cuenta que quitarle ese bóxer, y volver a hacerlo suyo no era la mejor manera de hacerle entrar en razón. Por ello, solo por eso (y por su seguridad mental) opto por otro camino.

- ¿que no me mereces? escúchame bien... Eso es una mentira. Soy yo quien no te merece. Nunca, por lo que más quieras, nunca te creas menos. Porque no lo eres. Te mereces lo mejor... y alguien que en verdad sepa cuidarte y apreciarte. Eres muy bueno... y también especial

- Se lo que te digo, no te merezco... - dijo al momento de sujetar su mano con fuerza, y mirarle - al menos no aún... por eso voy a intentar luchar lo mas que pueda. Y aún más te prometo que hasta que no sea una mejor persona, no dejaré que alguien tan bueno como tu se involucre tanto... - le guiña el ojo - veras como así pronto subo de "nivel", jejeje

Yami lo miró serio y se soltó del agarre de yugi para agarrarlo repentinamente de la cintura y comenzar a besarle el cuello.

Ok. Había dicho que no tomaría ese camino, pero quizás… Así le demostraría (sin ir muy lejos en _ese_ camino) que para él, ya era una buena persona. Que no necesitaba subir de "nivel" ni nada de estas tonterías. Solo necesitaba que fuera él mismo y que lograra tenerse más confianza.

- No seas baka...mereces algo mejor. Y no tienes que ganarte nada, ni ser mejor persona de lo que ya eres. Si me enamore de ti... es por lo que eres ahora. No porque quiera que seas mejor

- Y-yami... – se quejó al sentir los labios del otro en su cuello.

- no necesitas... subir de nivel. No necesitas cambiar nada. Solo debes tener confianza en ti mismo... Solo eso. - se notaba que no iba a pasar de los besos en el cuello y el abrazo. No era esa su intención, sino simplemente quería brindarle algo de cariño.

- ...eso es algo por lo cual tendré que esforzarme... - lo abraza - lo voy a lograr, te lo prometo…

- Eso no se logra... ni se gana. Se adquiere y se forja... con la experiencia. Solo debes vivir... y creer en ti mismo

- ...lo haré yami... lo haré...

Lo soltó con suavidad para levantarse. Estaba satisfecho con la respuesta.

- Es mejor ir al colegio. Debemos buscar a nuestros compañeros para tener las tareas para mañana

Yugi asintió tras ponerse de pie y sacudirse su única prenda, saliendo detrás de yami que se había adelantado a la habitación.

Yami simplemente se colocó unos jeans y una remera negra. Cuando vio a Yugi, le extendió unas prendas

- Es lo más chico que tengo. No creo que quieras ir con la misma ropa que tenias ayer…

- Gracias - dijo mientras se ponía los jeans negros que le acababa de pasar y se los colocaba - suerte que soy bastante delgado ¿eh?

- Te quedaría mejor si fueras mas alto -señalo colocando su mano por encima de yugi haciéndole notar que debería crecer mas, lo hacia por diversión.

El otro se quejó con un puchero gracioso, mientras le miraba recelosamente

_- Algún día, algún día seré más alto que él..._ - pensaba un poco - _espero..._

Yami lo despeino un poco mientras se reía por la expresión que había puesto.

- Es mejor irnos. Iremos en mi motocicleta.

El pequeño se congeló levemente mientras le miraba - ¿moto...? ¿Sabes andar en moto?

- No es exactamente mía... pero si. Se manejar. -al verlo congelado lo miro divertido- Tengo licencia si eso te preocupa

- ... Ok ¡Andando! – aceptó no muy convencido.

Sonrió y ambos salieron de la casa. La moto a la que se refería Yami estaba estacionada al costado de la casa. Un rato después estaban andando por las calles en la moto... aunque pronto el menor noto algo: a Yami le ENCANTABA ir rápido. Era eso o lo hacia a propósito.

- ¿¿NO VAS UN TANTO RÁPIDO?? ¡¡PODRÍAS ATROPELLAR ALGÚN GATO O ALGO SI BIEN  NOS VA!!- gritó desde atrás el pequeño mientras se aferraba a la cintura del mayor para no caer debido a la velocidad a la que iban, al momento que ocultaba su rostro en la espalda del mismo para evitar que el viendo le azotara en la cara

- ¡Nah! ¡Es mejor así! ¡Llegaremos mas rápido... -comento divertido, lo haría seguido si pudiera... le gustaba que se aferrara a él.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos llegaron al colegio justo cuando estaban saliendo... Era bastante tarde. Aun había algunos compañeros de ambos chicos dando vueltas. La mayoría era de los que tenían club después de clases.

Después de que el pequeño se acomodara levemente el cabello (a pesar de que era extraño el peinado que usaba, ahora se veía mas desastroso que de costumbre), se bajó de la moto mientras se aferraba a lo mas cerca que tuviera para no caer, puesto que todavía sentía sus piernas vibrar debido a las vibraciones de la moto. El otro estaba bastante entretenido con la imagen. 

- Tranquilo, ya se te pasara.- le comento con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Luego se dispuso a observar para intentar encontrar a algún conocido que pudiera informarle. Pudo ver a lo lejos a Marik, quien como siempre se encontraba coqueteando con otra de las porristas.

-  ¡¡HEY MORENO!! -llamo a Marik ni bien lo diviso.

Apenas escuchó el apodo terminar, se giró a tirar pestes puesto que odiaba que lo llamaran así; no obstante, se calmó levemente al darse cuenta que había sido Yami quien le había llamado

- ¡o nos vayamos a apodos que tengo una larga lista para ti!- le recrimino mientras se acercaba. -¿que quieres?

- si lo hago de forma normal seguirías coqueteando. – Se excuso.- Así que lo mejor es un apodo -comentó mientras estrechan las manos en forma de saludo-  Dime ¿hay algo importante para mañana?

- Mmmm... Déjame ver... - el chico hace memoria por breves segundos; tras lo cual, saca una libreta pequeña y se la pasa - Sip, física y matemáticas y... mmm… Literatura... ¡Ah! Y también números telefónicos de admiradoras tuyas, jejejeje... - le secretea - no me atreví a matarles la ilusión contigo, jejejeje...

Yami directamente le quita la libretita y con la lapicera que el moreno tenia guardada dentro, copia en otra hoja las tareas y la arranca. Pero también arranca la parte de los números, prefería no dejarlos en manos de ese sujeto.

- Si sigues coqueteando así... te pasara lo mismo que otros años. Terminaras solo en el baile

- Mmmm... Este año no llevaré pareja...- soltó por lo bajo entre murmullos, mientras aclaraba la garganta y se ponía digno - un primo mío viene de visita junto con mi hermana, y estaré en calidad de pariente, así que pasaré el tiempo con ellos...

- Lamento decepcionarte Marik, pero deberías ir. Romperé una de las tradiciones del baile... El desaparecido aparecerá -lo ultimo se lo dijo algo bajo mirando de forma disimulada a Yugi quien estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos.

- ¿uh? no me malentiendas... dije que no llevaría pareja, no que no iría... -le da de codazos tras poner un gesto realmente pervertido en su rostro - sobretodo por que supongo que tradición vas a romper, jujujujuu...

- Bueno... entonces más te vale no perderte. Cuida mi moto... Y NO vayas a dar vueltas con ella ¿entendido? – le advirtió.

Se bajo de la moto (ya que hasta el momento no lo había hecho) y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yugi... Quería, mas bien necesitaba, hablar algo con el.

- ¡Hey Yugi! -lo llamo pero apenas termino de llamarlo cuando se vio rodeado de algo mucho peor que un profesor maniático, o un compañero medio sanguinario y medio casanova: un grupo de admiradoras que le pedían a gritos tener una cita con el. Sip, era popular…

- ¡¡POR FAVOR, YAMI!! ¡¡AUNQUE SEA DE MEDIA HORA!! ¡¡SOLO SAL CONMIGO A TOMAR UN CAFE!! ¡¡A DODNE QUIERAS!!

- ¡¡APARTATE PERRA!! ¡¡EL ES MIO!! ¿VERDAD QUE SALDREMOS ESTA NOCHE YAMI? ¡¡VAMOS AL CINE O ADONDE TU DESEES!!

El futbolista miraba la multitud de chicas con susto mientras pensaba que era seguro que terminaría con mas rasguños que en sus partidos; no obstante, debido al ruido y ajetreo, tanto los compañeros de yugi como el muchacho se giraron a mirar que ocasionaba tal ruido, topándose con aquella escena; mientras los mas jóvenes cuchicheaban entre si sobre lo populares que era los jugadores, principalmente el capitán. Yugi miraba fijamente al muchacho, que intentaba sacarse a las chicas de encima.

- Oye yugi, ¿estas bien? De repente pareciste un poco molesto...- le pregunto uno de sus compañeros

- Si, a mi también me pareció notarlo... ¿que pasa? – ahora fue el turno de otro.

- ¿¿eh?? No, nada... solo que... creo que debe ser molesto que te acosen de esa manera...

- Es eso o... - le mira recelosamente- ¿...no me digas que te llama la atención el capitán?

- ¡¿ehh?? ¡¿Como me preguntas eso?! ¡¡Claro que no!! - desvió la mirada bastante apenado por lo obvio y por el comentario - o que, ¿a ti si?

No, por supuesto que no le llamaba la atención. Y era absolutamente imposible que estuviera molesto por ver a Yami rodeado de las porristas. Era imposible… ¿O no?

- Pues honestamente no esta de mal ver... jejejeje

El chico lo miro algo extrañado por el comentario. Mejor concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba y no en un muchacho popular rodeado de porristas populares… A él claramente no le interesaban. Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Tenemos tarea de algo más? si no me retiro... – ambos chicos negaron.

- Vale vale, ya entendimos el punto... bien ¡cuídate! –

Ambos chicos se van, mientras yugi por su parte, se gira a mirar de reojo al mayor que aun luchaba por sacarse a todas de encima. Se sentía extraño ante la visión, y molesto. ¿Por qué no las rechazaba desde el inicio? Seguramente era otro tonto deber. Gruño mentalmente.

Nota Autora:

Mil disculpas. No es mi intención hacerlos esperar siempre entre cada capitulo mucho tiempo, pero la universidad y el hecho de que siempre encuentro incoherencias en los capítulos me hace pensar que no debí lanzarlo muy pronto.

Con respecto a este capitulo… Espero que me perdonen. ¡¡Las cosas salen de control!! Conversando con Janet, decidí algunas cuestiones que no estaban incluidas en la idea original. Incluso ahora me imagino que hay incoherencias… Es más de relleno, y lo saben. Quizás el próximo capitulo sea un poco más movido. Me falta decidir que incluirá. En fin, los invito (los obligo) a dejarme un comentario con sugerencias o dudas, o tomatazos sobre la historia. ¡¡En verdad los necesito!! Me dan aliento. No doy más vueltas... ¡¡Los veo en el próximo capitulo!! 


End file.
